Naruto Evolved
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over, with Naruto being the hero needed to save the people/ Yet instead of the praise and acceptance he was expecting from those in his village, all he got instead was more hatred and a seal activating on him that had been placed o him at birth to enslave him. In his fury he teleported away to someplace he could collect his thought, the planet Shear...
1. A Strange Power

On a very distant planet far different then our own, humanity has traveled through the void of space, exploring distant far off planets, colonizing as well as terraforming them, fought in many wars to conquer them, and discovering new sources of energy to power them. Humans have expanded across the galaxy in the Far Arm, yet even with all the expansion of their reach there were still many planets that were still unknown.

All was going well with their universal expansion until a group of interests fell upon a planet known as Shear, an uninhabited planet filled with new wildlife and resources then they were accustomed to. While colonizing the planet's surface, mankind had come under attack from a monstrous alien species that was rapidly consuming every living thing on Shear, both the indigenous wildlife native to the planet as well as the very humans that had begun terraforming it for use. The problem with these monsters became too great for the people to handle by themselves so they requested support. And with the support they were able to hold off the waves of monsters for a time, but the monsters evolved and became stronger with each failed wave they sent and after so many waves, they were too powerful to stop with what they had on hand, so they called professionals to help stall the monsters so that they could evacuate the planet and form a plan to wipe the monsters out without the needless loss of life and the fear of becoming consumed by the monsters attacking them.

After being brought out of retirement, the Planet Tamer, William Cabot gathered an Elite group of War Veterans, Psychopaths, Hunters and Scientists to help rescue as many colonists as they can, before the planet was consumed by the greatest threat to all life on the planet. For five days straight they coordinated with those who were willing to help them and fended off the monsters so that around sixty five percent of the planet was successfully evacuated off planet. But even though they succeeded in their main mission, they still wondered where these monsters came from since they were not there when they sent a beacon to the world to scan the planet for such threats.

In fact, it seemed like they only appeared when the humans themselves arrived like they were born or evolved just to counter the human colonization of the planet. So the hunters that came to help evacuate the planet decided to stay so they could find the source of where the monsters were coming from. They theorized that the monsters were connected via a hive mind kind of mindset since even though the monsters came in five fairly different species, two of said species had a far more powerful variants that enhanced their powers by leaps and bounds, they didn't attack each other and in fact coordinated with one another to attack all who stood in their way.

Over the course of their campaign of fighting the monsters, the various species were given names, as well as studied for helping hunters kill them in the future. The list went as such:

The **Goliath** was the first Monster studied and categorized out of all of them. One of the largest and most brutish of the monsters, the Goliath is an extremely strong and violent predator that uses an array of close-quarter attacks and gap-closing abilities, relying on hurled rocks for ranged damage against the hunters. While mobile enough to get around, the Goliath excels in close-quarters combat and is at its strongest when it is in a direct fight with the hunters.

The Goliath was a large saurian/humanoid monster with a thick hide, covered in spikes and barbs that increase in size with each successive evolution it went through. It is bipedal and stands on its hind legs when fighting, but is capable of running at great speed on all fours.

The Goliath's head is rounded and well armored. It possesses two eyes that are set far into the skull for protection. The skull is connected to the rest of the body at the back of the neck instead of at the base of the skull, allowing it full range of visibility. The mouth of the Goliath possesses a long thin tongue and a large pair of mandibles on the lower jaw that are visible when the creature roars. The eyes and mouth of a Goliath glow a bright red color as if there is a fire burning deep within its body, starting at the neck and travelling all the way down to the chest area. The glow increases with evolution and when the Goliath has armor. Its neck has several overlapping scale-like plates of armor that resemble glowing red gills.

The Goliath has a muscular frame and possesses tremendous strength, made evident by its ability to leap large distances and rip and hurl boulders from the ground. The Goliath has a tail, tipped with a cluster of spikes. The Goliath's feet possess four toes: two in the center, a smaller toe on the outside and one additional toe that juts backwards, making a distinctive footprint.

The **Meteor Goliath** was a different take on the Goliath, blessed with increased armor, area of effect range, and mobility, as well as a host of fire-catching abilities, but cursed with longer cooldowns to their abilities. The Meteor Goliath is extremely powerful and agile, its mobility much more skilled than the weaker Goliath.

 **Kraken** was the second studied Monster on Shear. This is the only known creature that once it reaches what is known as Evolutionary Stage 4 it has the capability of splitting its body into 4 separate hosts. It has webbed feet. It is capable of continuous flight unlike the others; it specializes in long ranged combat, bombarding its enemies from the skies as it uses its abilities to control the battlefield. The Kraken's traversal is an aerial burst, putting it into the sky where it will slowly lose altitude (in combat, the Kraken will hover in the air). While in the air, the Kraken can fire projectiles as a basic attack.

Kraken draws equally from saurian and forever infamous Lovecraftian influences. The Kraken moves on all fours but is capable of standing on just its hind legs when using its skills like Aftershock.

Kraken's head has four eyes and a sideways mouth formed partially of the tentacles running up and down its face. The bottom two eyes are slightly larger than the top two. The Kraken's upper jaw is split in two, giving its mouth an overall triangular shape.

The Kraken is tall and lanky but hunches over on all fours when moving. Its back contains two tentacle-like wings with a spiked ridge between them. Kraken's back feet have three toes and a dewclaw, while its front legs have longer claws that more closely resemble human hands. The Kraken has a long spiked tail.

Kraken can generate electricity from the two tentacle-like appendages on its back, and uses these for combat and flight. When gliding, it spreads its wings and creates an electrical field that keeps it buoyant. Kraken will leave visible marks on the ground over which it flies. The **Elder Kraken** is the more powerful adaptation of the Monster. A variant on the Kraken, the Elder Kraken focuses heavily on close quarter combat and creating Area of Effect damage zones while sacrificing his ability to control space with mines and knockback effects.

 **Wraith** was the third Monster studied, but with this particular monster, they were able to use its ability to teleport to make experimental teleportation devices, but they scrapped the project after they evacuated since the facilities that they were being made in was overrun quite early in the process of Evacuation. It is an elusive monster that specializes in stealth and assassination maneuvers, flitting across the battlefield to focus down targets while mitigating damage through speed and cunning. Its traversal is a short omnidirectional warp, allowing it to achieve some amount of airborne presence, though not nearly as much as the Kraken. The Wraith has the second smallest armor but lowest health pool of the monsters and compensates with exceptional agility and trickery, and much higher damage output. She leaves long, white trails as tracks, like "cuts" in the ground.

The Wraith moves around by floating just above the ground in a serpentine motion, making very little noise. She only touches the ground when she crouches to stalk her prey. She can climb walls quickly with the help of her scythes.

There were others as well, but it would take too long to state all the various types….

Those in charge of the company who built the homes and factories on the planet had their brightest minds create a beacon. While they had a few of the monsters in captivity, they noticed that even though they were of different species, they all had the same energy resonating from them. This confused them since different species of creatures should not have something like that connecting them. So they theorized that the creatures had mutated because of radiation of an unknown source of power somewhere on the planet. This was the power that they had locked onto when they built the beacon.

As soon as the beacon was finished and operational, the Hunters who had fought off the monsters all boarded the ship and flew towards where the beacon was. It took them a while to get a precise location since there was interference from all sorts of things, but while there was interference, it just took a bit of time for the beacon to recalibrate and they could continue onwards with their mission. Soo they arrived at the location of the power source, but what confused them about it was the fact that there was nothing there. It was just a mountainous area with jagged rocks all around the area that the beacon said the power was from. So they disembarked from the ship and searched the area, and it took a while before one of them discovered a hidden cave by sheer dumb luck since it was hidden by an illusion of sorts.

They all entered the cave itself, and as they went deeper into it, they felt the power of the source that had mutated the creatures into monsters themselves. They continued onwards, and as they did they all felt their senses tell them to leave and to never return, but their mission spurred them ever onwards. At the end of the tunnel, they were shocked to see a massive cave that was essentially a hollowed out mountain with various tunnels in the walls go every which way. Yet in the direct center of it all was a brightly illuminated crimson crystal that was massive in size. They made their way towards the crystal, and as they got closer, they were able to make out the outline of a young man who was in a meditative pose.

The Hunters observed the crystal and looked all around it, and once they did one of them pulled out a tool to try and break the man free from this prison. But before he was able to even chip the crystal in any way, his hand was stopped by a force that he was unsure of what it was. The man in the crystal opened his eyes, which surprised the Hunters to the point that they jumped back, but their shock only skyrocketed when the crystal just shattered into fine dust that blew them away from the man for a few brief seconds. When they were able to get their footing and see once more, they looked to see the man standing there with a glare on his face as he held up his hand to his mouth and whistled loudly to the point that it was near deafening to those who heard it.

That was when the Hunters heard movement all around them everywhere. They looked around and saw that out of the walls came thousands of monsters. The Hunters mentally crapped and shit themselves since it took so much just to kill one of them, and now here were thousands. They tried to run back to the exit, but the man from the crystal teleported in front of them to block their only route out of there. The Hunters drew their weapons, but they were surprised to see that the monsters were not attacking them, just surrounding them.

"Why have you come here," asked the man from the crystal.

"We came to find the source of power that made these monsters," said Cabot as he motioned for the others to lower their weapons. If this man wanted them dead then he would have killed them already instead of talking to them.

"These 'monsters' as you call them," said the man as one of the Goliaths kneeled next to him, to which he pet the creature to its enjoyment, "are my children in a sense. I am the reason they are like this, and I keep them hidden so that they may survive extinction."

"But why would you protect such bloody creature?" asked another one of the Hunters.

"Because they deserve to live just as you do human," said the man, "and what gives you the right to kill them. This is their home. Humans invaded this place and have been raping the land of its resources. The wildlife had to adapt or become extinct, so they sought out a means to do just that. And in the end they found me within this crystal meditating and fed of the energy it pulsed out. They grew stronger from it, but at the same time they consumed bits of my rage and hatred for humanity as well."

"Why do you hate humanity so much," asked Cabot in confusion since this man was human, or at least it seemed that way. "Just who the hell are you?"

"While I may hate humanity, it is only for a large percent of them from my world," said the man as his left eye began to glow and transform. It turned red with rings and three black tamoes. The eye began to spin, and as it did the Hunter were unable to look away from it. Soon they felt dizzy as images began to appear before their eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," said the man before the Hunters fainted from the Genjutsu he had just placed them in, "let me show you why I am here in the first place…"

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but like with the rest of my stories I like to keep the first one short to hook the reader for more chapters in the future. This is an Evolved crossover for those who ever played the game, which is not so many. The next chapter will setup the dark tone of Naruto's world and show how he ended up on Shear far away from his home planet, which is not Earth if you must know, it is a planet far off from known space in what is called the Dark Sector since there is no law or trade within that sector nor is there any mega corporation to suck up all the resources. Naruto in this story is Godlike as well as in full control of the Monsters from the game. So I hope that idea interests you since it has to me.)


	2. From Horrific Beginnings

(A/N: I took a bit from another story wrote by 'brown phantom' to help set the story leading up to my own. I hope you still enjoy it. Just so you know, I have decided to only use the main three monsters from the game, and the hunters don't matter to this story since they disappear once Naruto gets back home.)

Cabot opened his eyes to quickly observe the area he was in. He saw that he was in a vast dark void without end. As he saw that he was in a place that seemed out of time and space, he unholstered his pistol since he was unsure of where he was and wanted the reassurance of some sort of protection over none at all. He wasn't able move around, yet right before his eyes the area turned into a village that was far less advanced than anywhere he had ever seen in his life. What he saw though made him sad as he saw a small child running for his life from a mob of people, but then it was as if a video was rewound since everything was going in reverse.

"Where am I and what is going on here?" Cabot asked weakly as he began to observe his surroundings. It would appear as if he was seeing events from the past since it was as if a nagging feeling in the back of his head was telling him that it was exactly that. He heard the name of 'Naruto' whispered into his ear and saw the similarities to the man he had seen in the crystal before he blacked out. So since he was unable to move of his own accord and was forced to see what Naruto wanted him to see, he just stood there and observed…

(Naruto – Age 4)

"…and stay out you demon brat!" Yelled the orphanage owner who had just kicked out Naruto from the only residence he had ever known in his life.

Naruto cried as he ran as fast as he could, while hiding from the villagers that were looking at him in disgust and anger. This made no sense to Naruto because he never done anything wrong to the orphanage people. He was always kind to them, so why was that orphanage lady so mean to him? Why did she kick him out of his home? He didn't know what to do now.

The young child crawled into a corner and whimpered, "What... What did I ever do to deserve this?" before crying as he continued, "...Why do they keep calling me demon brat?"

The blonde didn't know why the people in the village kept on treating him so badly. He never did anything wrong to them so why was it always him that suffered their wrath? What did he ever do to them? Why did he repetitively get called such mean names? Why him?

Naruto ran from his position towards the Hokage Tower to find the Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. The blonde usually referred to the old man as 'ji-ji' because he always helped him out in the past. As soon as Naruto entered the tower, he started officially panicking with what he heard from the rude receptionist that was outside of the office.

That mean lady told Naruto that the Hokage had gone to a trip to the lands of Sunagakure and wasn't going to be back for a week or so. Naruto instantly started crying and ran all over the village area because he had nowhere to go, nowhere to live. Naruto then saw a cardboard box by the garbage bins in an alley of the village and instantly crawled inside as he slowly cried himself to sleep alone and cold…

(Naruto - age of 5)

"Please stop it! Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as the villagers were beating on him constantly. This happened so much in the past and yet the people didn't care for the damage they were doing to him. Naruto didn't know why those mean people kept beating him up all the time, but he could only pray that the pain ended soon.

The young child was covered in blood from head to toe from the brutal beatings that the pathetic villagers had given him. Those vicious attacks launched on the blonde were so severe, that even the Kyuubi, the 9-tailed fox that was sealed inside of him during birth, renowned for the rapid regeneration that it provided for its Jinchuriki, was having a hard time repairing all the damage done to him. The Kyuubi was awake during this time and snorted at the ignorance of the villagers but knew that the child would pull through like he always did. He hated humans as a whole, but if the child he was seal within died then he would die as well so he had to repair the damages more out of self-preservation than anything else.

One villager yelled "Shut up you demon brat!" as he picked up a rock and threw it on Naruto's head, causing him to scream in pain while the man started snickering darkly at the crying blonde who held his head to stem the blood flowing out of the fresh wound. Shouts were heard from all over.

"Execute the demon!"

"This is for our children!"

"Don't let it survive this time!"

They all cheered watching Naruto cry in desperation, openly weeping for them to stop. They chuckled maniacally when the blonde pleaded for someone to save him from the beatings that the villagers inflicted on him, with no remorse what so ever. The villagers were proud of themselves for causing pain to the Kyuubi-brat as they called him and thought that they were doing the right thing in torturing and attacking the blonde.

However that came to a sudden halt because Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of the Leaf appeared while this was happening, with his ANBU operatives as he had heard the crying in the area. When the Hokage saw what was going on, he began leaking massive killer intent in the direction of the villagers which made everyone in the vicinity fall to their knees, gasping for breath.

He turned his attention towards his operatives who flinched at the cold look on their leader's face. "ANBU arrest the villagers that were behind and take them to the Torture & Interrogation Department." He said before his face hardened further causing everyone to pale in fear. "SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" He darkly finished as he breathed painfully. The group of masked ninja didn't hesitate before rushing into the distance…

The ANBU weren't fools as they knew how their leader was with the young blonde. They didn't want to question the Hokage when he was this mad as it was absolute suicide doing so. The ANBU turned to the people responsible for the attack, who were shouting in protest and simply glared at them, causing them to shrink. The ANBU then grabbed the people and then headed towards to the Torture & Interrogation Department, or at least they made it seem like they were…

The Hokage quickly ran towards the crying Naruto and held him close. Hiruzen grew angry every time he had to save the young child from the villagers. Where they stupid to believe that killing the boy would do well in the long run? Naruto was the village's weapon and if he died then they would be at a major loss with the plans for the future of their village. He played the kindly Grandfather type, yet he was the furthest thing from it since he was the one who ordered his shinobi to rile up the people so that they would attack him and he would swoop in and 'save' him at the last minute so that he would become loyal to him over the years. But the people were hurting the boy to the point that if not stopped like they were then he might actually die from what they do to him…

"Let's get you to the hospital Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said 'sadly', as he picked up the young blonde and headed to the medical wing to get the boy the bare minimum of medical treatment that he would need since the demon within him would heal him so there was no sense wasting the good expensive medicine to heal him…

(Naruto – Age of 8)

Things were really looking up for Naruto Uzumaki at long last. A few years back, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village provided him with an apartment to live a few years back. The apartment wasn't all that luxurious and did not meet the standards of the more extravagant places to live in, but Naruto didn't mind. The blonde was really thankful for his 'ji-ji' for giving him a place of his own seeing as he was on the streets for a while. Hiruzen had asked why Naruto wasn't going home to the orphanage and that was when the blonde told the Hokage what had happened to him.

Hiruzen was pissed as hell when he found out about Naruto getting kicked out of the orphanage and for the child to have been fending for himself ever since. He got really pissed since he was supposed to stay in the orphanage where he could be monitored at all times since if he was out on the streets where no one was watching him he could easily slip away from the village and get snatched up by another village. After calming down from his rage, he quickly called forth his ANBU operatives and immediately had Maya, the orphanage lady executed for her crimes since she had unknowingly sabotaged his master plan a bit and he would have none of that.

However the villagers didn't stop with their ways of cruelty against Naruto and that made him scared. Birthday, just the word should mean happiness for a young child but that wasn't the case for the blonde. The young Uzumaki was targeted the worst on this day and it was always the single most painful day that he had to face in the year. Now since his birthday was near, Naruto didn't go out and chose to hide underneath a table in the corner of his apartment.

"Please don't beat me up this time. I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said while sniffling as the tortures he would receive on this day were the worst and the most painful. He looked around and saw that no one was coming in for now and smiled softly. He quickly made some instant ramen and went to sleep on his bed, hoping that he wouldn't get targeted in the night by the villagers. Fortunately for him, the villagers didn't find him in his place as there was ANBU there to protect him from getting harmed…

(Naruto – Age of 12)

The young Uzumaki had been enrolled in the academy for a couple of years now and couldn't be happier about it. After everything that Hiruzen had done for him in the past, Naruto had to prove himself to the old man and make him be proud of his accomplishments. The Hokage was like a surrogate grandfather to Naruto and the blonde wanted to show that he had what it took to become Hokage one day and protect the villagers also as he promised that he would do.

"…and that concludes today's lecture." spoke the Chunin instructor and class teacher Iruka Umino as he finished reading from his text book. He then closed the book and then put it into his desk drawer and got up from his chair.

Everyone in the classroom sighed in relief knowing that the boring lecture was done. Most of the people were rather smart but even they found it hard to keep their eyes open as they knew exactly how boring the man's lectures truly were. However among the students, were those that actually did fall asleep and they were Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka grew a tick mark on his head upon realizing that three of his students had dozed off during his lecture and that made him furious. He grabbed three board erasers from the desk drawer and then threw them on the trio. "Wake up you idiots!" He yelled with a heated glare aimed at the three young students and glared further seeing that the three were still sleeping.

Everyone else that was awake in the classroom sweat dropped at how lazy their fellow classmates were. They quickly got over that and started laughing hysterically, which caused the three students to slowly open their eyes at the sound of the laughter.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru rubbed their eyes and then started chuckling sheepishly, as they looked at their fuming teacher who looked at them with his glare intact. They quickly got up and nodded as they made their way out of the class, causing the other classmates to laugh and follow them outside seeing as the lecture was finally done with and they could go home.

Beside Iruka stood Mizuki, the other instructor that was offered the position to teach for this class. Mizuki saw all of this happen and then started smirking inwardly. "Soon you will fall into my hands you demon brat and I will kill you." He darkly said to himself as he slowly began to think about how to execute what he was planning. Iruka looked at the man with a confused look but shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the classroom…

(Naruto – Age of 13)

Now it was time for graduation at the academy, at long last. Naruto sighed as he wasn't able to perform the "Bunshin no Jutsu" which was a requirement to pass the exam. The blonde had failed two times already and was currently considered the dead last at the academy. Naruto didn't know why but no matter what he did, he just couldn't master that jutsu. He would ponder upon why he couldn't perform the move but he would turn back with no answers each time and that really infuriated him.

"…you failed Naruto!" Iruka spoke with sadness in his voice.

The class instructor looked at his blonde haired student with a frown because the kid had once again, flunked at the jutsu that was required to pass the graduating exam for the class. He watched on with a sad sigh as Naruto nodded weakly and walked out of the room with his head hung low. During this time, the scarred academy instructor didn't even notice that his helper at the academy, Mizuki was smirking as his plans were coming to fruition. As Iruka looked around, he saw that Mizuki was nowhere in sight and he grew curious but shook his head as he turned to leave the classroom as well.

Naruto was currently outside of the academy, kicking stones on the side of the building with frustration. He didn't know how his clones always seemed to be so weird looking when he performed them. He was ashamed that he would have to tell his surrogate grandfather, the Hokage that he had failed the exam again because the blonde really wanted to pass to prove himself to Hiruzen.

"Naruto don't get discouraged. I have a preposition for you to pass and graduate from the academy with flying colors." Said a voice behind Naruto, who immediately perked up at what he just heard. If the man was right, then he could pass after all and that made him really happy.

The voice from behind Naruto was Mizuki, who started chucking at the blonde as he sat down beside him and then looked at him with a fake look of sympathy. The instructor knew that he had to carefully inform Naruto of what to do so that his own plans could be finally completed. Nodding to himself, Mizuki then proceeded with telling Naruto what to do.

The plan was that Naruto had to steal the Secret Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office. The blonde was really confused with what reasoning the instructor had for him to do such a thing but the man informed him that it was a stealth mission and was of the highest caliber. Naruto was really interested now because he had to do everything he could for him to become a ninja and he nodded happily as he made his way towards the Hokage office.

After getting the scroll, Naruto travelled towards the Forest of Death, where Mizuki told him he would be to pass the test. Naruto was really excited at this point because he could finally pass and become a ninja and save people. Those thoughts only made the blonde run faster towards his destination.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Iruka screamed as he appeared before the blonde at the Forest of Death.

The instructor had been informed by the Hokage that Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Sealing and the man couldn't believe it. Now he saw that the blonde really did steal the scroll and he was absolutely furious and wanted to know why Naruto did such a thing.

The young blonde blinked before scratching the back of his head while chucking sheepishly. He looked at Iruka with a big smile from his position. "Nothing Iruka-sensei! I took the scroll as I was asked from ji-ji's office. I pass the graduation exam now, right?" He questioned the man happily as he waved the scroll around in his hands, knowing he was almost on the path to becoming a true ninja.

Iruka gasped hearing this and narrowed his eyes. "Who told you this?" The Chunin instructor asked in a serious tone. The man already had a pretty good idea about who it was, but wanted to hear the blonde's explanation first before he could confirm his theories. He had suspected the one person to do this and so, the man waited patiently for an answer.

"It was Mizuki." Naruto exclaimed happily. The blonde scratched the back of his head once more with his smile still intact, while looking at the scarred academy instructor. This just confirmed Iruka's suspicions and before he could say anything to the blonde, Mizuki suddenly appeared behind them who started laughing manically.

"Give me the scroll Naruto!" The white haired instructor at the academy yelled as he looked at the blonde.

Naruto grew confused as to why the man wanted the scroll for himself as he thought it was just a test. What Naruto didn't expect was with the information that followed. The blonde went wide-eyed when he heard Iruka telling him that it was just a plot for the white haired Chunin to steal the scroll. The blonde really started to feel terrible about stealing the scroll from his ji-ji now because he was played from the start, by the white haired traitor no less.

Naruto started to grit his teeth at the revelation but the next piece of information shocked him to the core…

"You know what you are hated Naruto? It's because you are the 9-tailed fox!" Mizuki shouted before laughing manically as he observed the look of fear and disbelief of the blonde.

Naruto had now realized why the villagers had often referred to him as "Kyuubi-brat" as it made perfect sense. "I am the Kyuubi." He muttered out loud with tears in his eyes knowing now why he was hated, why he was treated like scum and why they belittled him at every chance.

"No you are not, Naruto. I know you are Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyuubi," Iruka said with a warm look on his face, successfully making Naruto feel much better as he knew now that not everyone hated him in the village.

At the end of the day, Naruto saved Iruka from getting killed by Mizuki by using the Kage Bunshin Jutsu as he created over a hundred exact replicas of himself and proceeded with beating Mizuki to an inch of his miserable life. It was that day that Naruto started to become a little more serious in life as he understood what it took to be a ninja and he couldn't be more proud of himself…

(Naruto – Age of 16)

The young Uzumaki looked over the Hidden Leaf village from on top of a tower with a smile on his face.

"So they added granny Tsunade's face to the Hokage monument huh?" Naruto said to himself while chuckling softly as this only drove his purpose to becoming the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village even more.

He smiled remembering the female Sannin that he saved from herself during the mission he and Jiraiya partook in order to locate her so that she could become Hokage of the Leaf. He chuckled at the amusing memories the two of them shared as he had really looked up to the woman as a mother figure. He tugged on the necklace that she gave him which belonged to her grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the 1st Hokage of the Leaf. It was the one thing he made a bet on with Tsunade for learning the Rasengan and that made him happy about the recollection of that memory.

Naruto faintly remembered that a few years ago, he was appointed to Team 7 with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha as his teammates and Kakashi Hatake as the Jounin sensei as it might have been good and everything for the other teams but for him, the time he spent on that team was pointless.

In their time together they had learned only teamwork. Well that was not true at all actually. Sasuke learned much more from the Copy Ninja, seeing as Kakashi had taught the Uchiha his original jutsu, the Chidori while Naruto was in the background as he was taught practically nothing. His other teammate Sakura Haruno couldn't care less for her training, as long as her precious "Sasuke-kun" was with her, she didn't mind being tossed to the side. Naruto didn't understand why Kakashi didn't make a shadow clone to teach him while he taught Sasuke but the blonde didn't really care about that now.

Naruto only had his real sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin to thank for his training because he was the only person who he would ever refer to as his teacher. The toad sage had taught the blonde the Rasengan and stealth, among other things. Naruto didn't really care that the man was a pervert because Jiraiya was a really nice person if you talked to him on a regular basis. He also looked at Iruka Umino as his sensei, who was also like his surrogate older brother.

A while back, his teammate Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru of the Sannin in his ridiculous quest for power for killing his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Everyone had realized that Sasuke was a flight risk but still the Hidden Leaf village praised the "Almighty Uchiha-sama" and stated that he would come back after killing his older brother. They had no idea of the nonsense they were sputtering at that time.

After that incident, his sensei Jiraiya took the opportunity in taking him on a three year training trip, which he just came back from. This training trip totally changed Naruto because he had become the ninja that would mark way for a new future in the Elemental Nations…

It was at this point that the visions stopped, and Cabot was now back in the black void that he was in when he first arrived.

"So now you know a small portion of my life," said a voice behind Cabot that made him jump in surprise since he didn't expect him to just appear like that.

"That doesn't explain how you got here to Shear," said Cabot as he pointed his pistol at the young man. "Now where are the other hunters that were with me?"

"To answer your first question first," said Naruto as he didn't even flinch at the gun pointed at his face, "what I have shown you was the beginning of my life. You saw but just a small portion of my pain that was inflicted upon me by arrogant idiots. And as to where your friends are, they are each in their own illusion being shown the same memories and answering the same questions that you have asked yourself."

"An illusion?" asked Cabot with a raised eyebrow.

"It would take too long to explain to you," said Naruto as he shook his head, but then faster than Cabot could follow Naruto snatched the pistol out of his hand. He crushed it in his hand to the shock of Cabot that he had the strength to crush metal with his one bare hand. And yet he was even more shocked when he saw the broken pieces of his pistol glow and float before they transformed into a crystal ball the size of a softball. He tossed that back to Cabot. "But to make a long story short within this illusionary realm of my creation I am in control of everything. While you are here, your real body is unharmed as well as only seconds passing by while it seems like so much more time has passed here."

"But why are you showing me all this instead of explaining all that happened in your youth."

"It is because of my past that made me who I am today," said Naruto as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "for it taught me who my real friends were in life, and they are the people that I would risk everything to keep safe."

"Like the leader of your village," said Cabot as he placed his hand under his chin in thought. Yet he grew nervous as he felt killer intent pulsing out of Naruto as he opened his eyes. Cabot saw them glow blue with a golden outline and a slit down the middle of it.

"If that is what you saw," growled Naruto, "then you fell for it as I had myself in my youth."

"Are you saying he wasn't kind to you?"

"Oh he was," growled Naruto as the memories came back to him, and he mentally slapped himself since he had been so desperate for companionship that he had fallen for his lies so openly. "But it wasn't for the reasons that you would guess. He was a manipulative asshole who planned those attacks on me so that he could play hero and I would see him as family. I believed his lies and tried to become something that they would never accept me as, all the while protecting the people who would sooner stab me in the back than thank me for all the times I saved them or helped them."

"But you still haven't explained how you ended up here of all places," said Cabot as he listened to all that was said to him, yet that vital piece of information was still lost to him.

"Then allow me to show you," said Naruto as he waved his hand. As he did the area turned into a battlefield with bodies from all nations scattered all over the place. Naruto then vanished and allowed Cabot to view his memory without interruption…

(The Fourth Shinobi War)

They deserted him. They literally deserted him…

Tsunade Senju, Onoki, Gaara Sabaku, Mei Terumi and A, the respective Kages of the Elemental Nations were knocked out cold, as they lied unconscious on the sidelines. Madara Uchiha had already made quick work with them during their fight and now the entire battle rested in the hands of the blonde haired ninja. Those that stood by Naruto's side were either dead or just lost hope and had left the battlefield. With that, the young blonde was left to fend for himself against Madara Uchiha, the greatest enemy the shinobi world has ever known.

It was as Naruto once heard. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. That's true. However those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Now he had seen everything. He had comrades that just left him to die and the whole ninja world to die as a result. The few people that stood by him weren't even from his own village and his own villagers couldn't care less about him. This made the young man sigh in shame.

Obito Uchiha was someone that made him want to grit his teeth. Naruto got over the fact that the person, who was posing as Madara Uchiha, was none other than Kakashi's old teammate. However, it was Obito who was the reason for his parents dying in the first place. If it wasn't for that useless man, the blonde would still have parents and his childhood wouldn't have been a living hell. There was so much hate that he felt for the man, but he kept his calm when he uncovered the real secret about him on the battlefield. After a gruesome battle with Obito, Naruto was able to get the better hand and kill the fiend once and for all. Even though the poser had just died in battle, the real Madara Uchiha rushed to the vicinity.

His former teammate Sasuke Uchiha was a whole different story…

(Earlier)

Sasuke appeared on the battlefield and gave a smirk before plainly saying, "It's good to see you again dobe. Still the loser I see?"

With his smirk intact, he turned his attention towards his former teammate and everyone else, all of whom were looking on in wide-eyes to see the Uchiha here of all places. They thought that he wasn't going to join in on the war itself because no one could locate him and because of what he did in the 5 Kage Summit, they had no reason to believe what they were currently seeing.

Kurama growled in its cage as it saw another Uchiha member appear on the battlefield. If the Biju knew one thing, it was that those eyes of the arrogant men of that clan that would cause their own downfall.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the onyx haired teenager before chuckling. "Good to see you too teme. Let's win this war shall we?" He exclaimed with a grin on his face before getting into a stance.

Sakura was surprised seeing her crush again. "Sasuke-kun! I knew you would come back to help us against the enemy!" She squealed with hearts in her eyes.

Everyone sighed seeing that the fan girl still didn't break out of her 'Sasuke' phase, and was acting this way even when it was on the battlefield. Naruto didn't really get much of a reaction like that because he got over Sakura a long time ago when he took the training trip with his late sensei Jiraiya. With that in mind, he didn't really care much for what the pink haired kunoichi was acting like right now.

"Hm, let's just get on with this you losers. Don't hold me back." Sasuke said before activating his Sharingan, as his pupils changed to a blood red color with three spinning tomoe around its center. He smirked as he now had with him the Dojutsu of his clan and with that, he quickly rushed towards Madara at top speed while the other ninjas watched him.

"Susanoo!" The young Uchiha yelled, as a tall purple colored skeleton possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin surrounded him.

"Don't make this mistake Sasuke. I will kill you before you can even blink." Madara exclaimed darkly as he glared blazingly at the younger male of his clan and crossed his arms casually for battle.

However, the leader of the Uchiha clan didn't even need to launch an attack, because he had a surprised look on his face when Sasuke simply landed beside him with a shark eating grin on his face. With that, a smirk etched way to the older male's features and he nodded in approval before turning his expression towards the gathered ninja on the battlefield.

Everyone gasped seeing that Sasuke wasn't fighting against Madara. He wasn't just not fighting against Madara, he was standing beside the enemy like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Sasuke what are you waiting for!?" They all yelled out angrily in unison.

Sakura was wide-eyed seeing her crush "Sasuke-kun!" acting this way but she still thought he looked cool with the enemy. "Sasuke-kun is tricking Madara. That's right! Sasuke-kun would never betray us!" She exclaimed in her head, trying to come up with any logical explanation.

Naruto was more realistic and knew that his former teammate once again had left them to fend for themselves but only this time, he was siding with the enemy that planned on destroying the entire shinobi race. He wondered if such arrogance was an Uchiha thing and sighed sadly. Even though he knew that Sasuke had betrayed him and the other ninjas on the battlefield, Naruto felt the need to ask the man about it.

"Why? Sasuke what did we do to you for you to side with the enemy? This is Madara Uchiha, the one that wants to kill us all!" Naruto questioned as he couldn't understand what was going on in the young Uchiha's mind right now.

Kurama had a neutral expression while on looking this scene unfold. "I knew it. Those arrogant fools can never be trusted." The Biju grimly said to itself as the stupidity and arrogance of that wretched clan had shown itself once more.

This was totally madness…

Everyone in Konoha knew that Sasuke was an avenger by heart but for him to turn against them and pick Madara over them was the worst choice that he could have ever made. He had betrayed them to go to Orochimaru for power and even then they had forgiven him. They learned that Sasuke had killed Itachi Uchiha, his own brother that the young man wanted to kill ever since he became a ninja. After all of that, he still was betraying them? What was his reasoning behind this?

The shinobi from the other villages could only watch in horror at the turn of events. The people of Kumogakure had already declared the young man as a kill on sight bingo edit for what he did to Killer Bee in the past. However, Naruto had somehow convinced them to let it go just enough in time for the people of Kumo to realize that Sasuke did not successfully capture their Jinchuriki. Gaara saw the hatred that Sasuke held and knew that the male Uchiha was long gone but Naruto was there to tell him to lose that tone because he could probably save him. The other ninjas that didn't know Sasuke didn't care for him at all because they knew he was a low life traitor and that's all that he'll ever be in his miserable life.

Naruto remembered what Itachi told him, "Protect my little brother Naruto. I leave it in your hands" with the rarest smiles he had ever seen on the elder Uchiha member's face. The blonde had really started to lose his cool with Sasuke but because Itachi had told him this, he still had to believe that the young Uchiha could be saved. However... he frowned seeing Sasuke now. There was no going back and now, Naruto had to act for the betterment for them all.

Sasuke looked blankly at the people on the battlefield with a smirk at the sight of them being so confused right now. He turned towards his former teammate Naruto, "Dobe don't even bother with your lame speech. Now you will all die!" He exclaimed before taking out his sword with a scrawl on his face. He looked at the ninjas with disgust and then went charging at everyone in sight.

Madara smirked seeing this turn of events and then followed suit. This was excellent as the young Uchiha was on his side and that made everything much easier. He saw that Sasuke wasn't as foolish as he originally thought and was proud of that fact.

"I am so sorry Itachi. I really am. I can't help your brother any longer." Naruto said with a sad sigh as he knew what was going to happen now. This was the final straw and Sasuke wasn't going to live through this and he knew that for a fact.

"Kage Bunshin Jutsu!" The blonde shouted as he made as many exact replicas of himself in huge layers of smoke as he possibly could. This was in supplement with his Kurama's Chakra Mode now enveloping him, giving him a golden flash like appearance and then charged at both of the Uchiha members with all he had. 'There is no turning back now Sasuke, I hope you find some sort of peace in the afterlife.' He thought to himself as he quickly began rushing towards his miserable excuse for a teammate and the greatest traitor of them all.

It was a total massacre…

True as they thought, Sasuke was an avenger and he died as an avenger.

"NOW IS YOUR CHANCE NARUTO!" Came the roar of Kurama, the 9-tailed fox from inside the blonde's seal.

Naruto struck his former teammate shouting, "Rasengan!" The A-rank jutsu that took the shape manipulation of one's chakra to the highest point possible.

He was proud to say that his father, Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village had created but it was his late sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin that had taught him the legendary technique. Naruto was more proud of the fact that he was the only one that took the jutsu to a whole new level, when he added his chakra nature affinity to it. As the jutsu connected, it pierced through the young Uchiha's heart along the way, as his limp body fell lifeless on the ground below. Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha that lived his whole life as an avenger, succumbed to death because of his own arrogance.

The blonde looked sadly seeing that his former teammate was always going to be a spoiled brat that thought that his Dojutsu would always be the answer. He was sure that Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, the gentle spirit that was the one person that he realized didn't succumb to the hatred of the Uchiha clan, would be rolling in her grave right now if she was watching this battle and observing her son acting this way.

His Biju, Kurama nodded in agreement. "Good riddance! Now we have one more of those fools to deal with." It yelled from inside the seal.

Naruto then turned towards his attention towards Madara Uchiha, only to see him laughing hysterically.

"It's your turn. This ends here!" Naruto roared as he made more shadow clones as a diversion to save as many people as he could by taking them away from the battlefield. This was so that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the upcoming battle.

(Back to present)

"Madara Uchiha your reign of terror ends here! I will stop you at all costs!" Naruto shouted with blood oozing down his mouth as he was barely holding it together against Madara.

The battle between the two had been intense and it took a lot out of Naruto to bring himself to this point. Madara had the power of the Biju on his side and things weren't looking good at all. However Naruto knew that there was a way for him to save the people of this world and bring peace. He had been entrusted that by his late sensei Jiraiya and he would be damned if he let the man down.

The Uchiha founder smirked seeing the young Uzumaki looked at Naruto amusingly before shrugging his shoulders, "How will you do anything? You are not Hashirama. You are not my equal. Don't bother giving me your reasoning because you have none. You will die along with the others around you!" Madara exclaimed and then proceed to activating his Rinnegan, as his eyes morphed into a ripple-like pattern, which spread over his eyeballs, with light purple scleral and a light dark purple irises.

Kurama seethed with rage while observing Madara Uchiha from its Jinchuriki's eyes. "...to know he has Rikudo ji-ji's eyes!" The fox growled to itself.

The elder Uchiha then stepped forward in order to try and take control of the battle by harnessing the power of the Biju that he had under his command using the Gedo Mazo statue.

This very statue was a pain because it held the power of the Biju inside of it and was known as the empty vessel for Juubi, the ten tails. When Naruto realized what the statue was about from the inside knowledge from Kurama, he seethed at the sight and prepared himself. He wasn't going to let anything happen. There would be no Juubi released on this plane. Even though Obito had successfully sealed away the chakra of the 8-tails, Naruto was able to retrieve a portion of the chakra, so that Killer Bee could live. However, Naruto was in control of the battle and was able to defeat Obito before the Uchiha male could toss the excess chakra of Kurama from Kinkaku and Ginkaku, both of whom were pseudo-jinchuriki of the 9-tails, into the statue. With that, Obito's plan was a failure and that was when the co-founder of Konohagakure stepped into the picture and began battling with Naruto.

Meanwhile, Madara's eyes widened when he heard a loud noise in the background and turned to see what the fuss was about. Naruto himself was confused as he looked towards the statue to see what was going on.

The statue was shaking uncontrollably and that caught both Madara's and Naruto's interest, because that sort of action wasn't normal. Madara knew this and he was really intrigued with what was going on.

"Oi! What is happening with that statue!?" Kurama growled from inside the seal.

The blonde Jinchuriki shook his head in confusion at the sight of the statue as he was on the same page with the fox right now. "I don't know Kurama but there is only one way to find out!" Naruto exclaimed to his Biju.

Naruto realized that he might have a chance to change the tides of this battle because of the shaking statue before him. Even if it was a slim chance, he had to take it because he wasn't going to let Madara Uchiha win this war and seeing the man totally oblivious to his surroundings, gave Naruto the window of opportunity. Naruto only hoped that what he was going to do would work out in the end.

He charged towards his opponent with a Rasengan in his hand and vanished in a cloud of smoke as he muttered, "Shunshin no Jutsu!" This was Naruto's chance because the older Uchiha male didn't realize that this was all part of the plan he had come up with.

Madara looked in shock to see Naruto wasn't aiming that jutsu at him and then turned around to see the blonde striking the statue instead. "You foolish Uzumaki. There is no way you can damage the-" The Uchiha couldn't finish his speech as his eyes widened when he saw the Gedo Mazo cracking from the move.

Eyes bulging and a raging feeling enveloping him, the co-founder of the Hidden Leaf village rushed off towards the statue, in order to stop from whatever was making it act this way. He had to before it was too late for his plans. He had worked too hard for them to fail him now. However, to everyone's shock, the black Zetsu made it just in the nick of time and helped buy some time for his master. Madara smirked at his loyal minion had done the job and looked at the shocked Naruto and his smirk could only grow wider from that.

"Good job Zetsu. Now there is no stopping me." Madara exclaimed to his minion as he approached the land, while Naruto could only watch in horror.

It was clear as day. The leader of the Uchiha clan was going to absorb the power of the remaining Biju. Even with his current ninja prowess, Naruto couldn't stand a chance if Madara was to absorb the power of 8 tailed beasts. The young man knew that there was only way to save everyone from the terror of Madara Uchiha now. It was a dangerous move but... he had to do it, if it meant saving everyone in the Elemental Nations from that mad man.

"I don't know what you're planning Naruto but I don't like it!" Kurama roared loudly in concern for his blonde Jinchuriki.

The blonde didn't reply to Kurama as he had no time right now. He quickly rushed towards the statue as fast as he could with his Kurama Chakra Mode activated and placed his hand on it upon reaching the designated area, causing Madara to go wide-eyed because Naruto had arrived before he could. Naruto then drew blood by biting his thumb and whispered, "Summoning Style: Curse of Sealing!" as a blue light enveloped the area, causing the whole Gedo Mazo to shake more uncontrollably than it already was. The light then started to draw itself towards Naruto.

"W-What... is happen...in...g" Kurama screamed in protest before its voice got silent, making Naruto frown deeply. Its Jinchuriki was really starting to grow concerned, but didn't have the time seeing as the look on his enemy's face was anything to go on.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Madara screamed as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way that the blonde Uzumaki could have done such a feat. There was no way! He quickly ran towards the shook up statue for a means of stopping what was going on.

The Uchiha tried to negate any effect that Naruto pulled but to no avail and now, could only watch on in rage as the powers of the Biju were now flowing into the young Uzumaki. Madara seethed at the careless mistake he made to let Naruto live and now he was paying the price in full. There was no way out of it and he clenched his fists while gritting his teeth at the display. He knew that the Uzumaki were a dangerous clan and this had proved it.

Naruto smirked at the look of disbelief on his opponent's face." You lose Madara!" The young man exclaimed as his whole body started to glow with a bright light as he was now in control of all of the chakra of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki along with his own Biju Kurama. The power was immense and Naruto couldn't realize how much strength he was feeling coursing through his body right now.

Madara could only grit his teeth to what he was witnessing now and figured that he had only one way to end this, and that was to fight even if the situation seemed against him. He charged Naruto with lightning speeds, only to have his hand slashed off by a swift swipe of youki induced power from Naruto who started smirking as Madara was easily struck down.

"Argghhhh!" The Uchiha leader cried in agony as blood gushed from his body. Madara seethed further knowing how powerful Naruto had become because of this transformation and there was no way for him to win now. This was a total failure!

Following suit, Naruto rushed forward and swiftly eliminated the Black Zetsu that was still on the battlefield with ease, while the creator of the creature was gnashing his teeth in outrage. Even with Madara's prowess as a formidable ninja, considering the fact that his opponent now had the chakra of all the tailed beasts, he stood no chance and he knew that for a fact.

In the end, Madara paid the ultimate price by challenging the blonde shinobi and his reign of terror ended with Naruto piercing his heart and practically all of the cells in his body with his legendary SS-ranked jutsu, "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" before the Uchiha could absorb the jutsu with his Rinnegan. Madara's body fell to the ground lifeless as the battle was now finally and undeniably over.

The young Uzumaki sighed in relief as he got the element of surprise and defeated his enemy. He turned groggily to see the other ninjas on the other side of the battlefield that he had ordered to get away from the scene and smiled softly, even though he couldn't see them right now.

Madara Uchiha's plan of releasing Juubi, the 10 tails beast that had once caused havoc on the world only for the Sage of the Six Paths to seal it in himself to prevent the world from destruction, was foiled. The Uchiha's plan of turning every human into a mind slave with his "Infinite Tsukuyomi" could not be completed and they all had Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki to thank for it all.

Naruto knew that he didn't have much longer since the sealing that he performed required his life as a sacrifice. He wondered why he didn't die as he was supposed to. He looked around the battlefield and saw a white light glowing brightly nearby. He fell to his knees as he grew weaker by the second until he was enveloped in the light itself, but he didn't die like he thought he would from using this technique. Instead he ended up once more in his mindscape. Yet the cage that once held his friend Kurama was now empty since he had absorbed him to use against Madara. He had remembered that Jiraiya had told him how to use this technique but warned him to only use it if he had no other choice and the other eight Biju were captured. Now that he thought about it, he wondered why Jiraiya would have such a technique as that. He hadn't thought about it during the time they were training, but now he did.

He took a step towards the now empty cage, but felt as the power he absorbed began to pulse through him. He felt it change him in ways that made him stronger, and like he had been able to do with Kurama he wore the energy within him like a cloak that illuminated his body. When it seemed like his power was at his peak, a seal that he was unsure of the purpose of became visible on his chest. Before he could observe it, bindings sprung from the caged area of his mind, one of every element, and pulled him into Kurama's old cage before it resealed itself behind him. Naruto tried to break free from his cage the second the bindings released him, but the moment he touched the bars to his cage he was inflicted with a surge of pain unlike anything else he had ever felt in his life. Before he tried to break free again, he heard clapping from the distance, yet he couldn't see who was doing it. But soon he saw a hooded figure slowly walk towards his new prison, and it made Naruto wonder who the hell it was since this was his mindscape so there shouldn't be anyone else here.

The figure walked up toward the bars of the cage, and as he neared it he pulled his hood down. To Naruto's shock the figure turned out to be Minato Namikaze, his father.

"What are you still doing here," asked Naruto in genuine surprise, "since your spirit left with my mother's during my fight with pain."

"I am here because this was all plan," chuckled Minato as he held his hands behind his back. "You became the ultimate weapon that I will use to rule this world."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're dead, so how would your plans even work?"

"Is that what you think," said Minato with a grin that made Naruto angry to see his father have such a thing on his face and towards him of all people. "That is what I wanted people to believe. While people thought I was dead, I was able to move in the shadows so that I could eliminate those who would oppose me in one fell swoop, and since so many have died in this war from other villages, it will be quite easy to eliminate the rest. And you will help me do so."

"I will do no such thing," growled Naruto who grew enraged that his own father had used him and saw him as nothing more than a weapon to use to advance himself up in the world.

"You have no choice in the matter," laughed Minato, "since as we speak the necklace given to you by Tsunade has restrained your body with a barrier so that no one could interfere with the seal that will bend your mind to my will. As we talk you and me, the seal on your chest is slowly seeping into the depths of your mind itself, and when it is done doing what it was designed for you will follow absolutely every order I give you without so much as a question of why you are doing it."

"Some father you are," growled Naruto as he once again tried to break free from the cage he was in.

"You were never a son of mine," said Minato as he pulled out a seal to use on him, "since the very reason you were conceived was for my use as a weapon. All that you went through was because I helped to manipulate it to that point to that you would absorb the Biju into yourself and become like this. It took quite some work on my end, but seeing how you turned out and seeing that you will become an amazing weapon has made it all the more worthwhile."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Minato threw the seal onto Naruto's head, and his eyes glazed over as memories not his own flooded his mind…

(Cave- Took this part from the story _Keibatsu_ by brown phantom, with permission of course.)

"You're almost done Kushina. Just one more push." Sarutobi Biwako told the ailing mother-to-be.

Kushina grit her teeth and bore down one more time, wanting this to end before the already-weakened seal was at its limits. 'Damn that bastard for doing this to me! I'd kill him if it wouldn't land me in prison. That sucks big time. He rapes me until I conceive and yet if I seek justice I'm the one who'd get arrested? Why the hell did HE become Hokage? That should have been me! Sarutobi must be getting senile to think that ass Minato knows anything except hurting others.'

"The Kyuubi's trying to escape!" Uzumaki Taji, one of Kushina's female relatives and a member of Konoha's small Medic Anbu division, kept here to secure her seal worked, called out. "I need to strengthen it!"

"Don't!" Biwako shouted. "If you do you could hurt the baby!"

"If I don't the demon will get out!" Taji countered. Adding credibility to her claim, red chakra started to form an animal face on Kushina's stomach.

"I said don't do anything!" Biwako demanded, rather harshly.

"Do you want the Kyuubi to get loose?" Taji asked.

"Yes, I do." Biwako said with a sadistic smile. At the same time Naruto was out and made his first cry of life.

"What?" Kushina and her relative asked, unable to believe they heard the old woman right. All the while Kyuubi was clawing its way out. Kushina started to scream from something other than labor pains and her relative tried to reinforce the seal.

"Oh no you don't." A voice called out, followed by a tri-pronged kunai thrown at the Uzumaki who deflected it. "That power's mine!"

"Minato?" Kushina asked, fearful of what he was doing here. "How did you get here?"

"I killed half an army and bested the Raikage. You really thought your pitiful defenses could stop me? Also, thanks Biwako for leading me here."

"No problem Yondaime-sama." The old woman told him. "It's a boy by the way."

"Don't care. That's not important." Minato said, appearing by his kunai thanks to the Hirishin.

"You bastard!" The Medic Anbu shouted, knowing she had to stop him before she could work on the seal while he was this close. She turned to defend herself, but he had a regular kunai out and stabbed it in the back of her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Taji managed to ask as blood filled her mouth.

"Because I can and am entitled to. Might makes right in this world." He answered smugly as she went limp and died.

Kushina wanted to fight, but Kyuubi's chakra surging kept her from doing little more than screaming and slightly thrashing, unable to move much after being weakened from birth. In her anguish she could now clearly see Minato, and he certainly looked different than before. His hair, face, and clothes looked the same, and he had that 'I'm the most powerful man in the universe' smile on his smug face again, but his eyes, once sapphire blue, were active Sharingan.

Kushina was shocked, and in her struggle she also saw Biwako holding her newborn son, looking at her triumphantly. "Thank you Kushina for refusing to abort the pregnancy, even if it was rape-caused. Thanks to you, Yondaime-sama will make Konoha into what Kami-sama intended it to be: the only power in the world."

"Damn you! Damn you Minato!" Kushina managed to declare as Kyuubi began to truly break free. She knew there was no stopping it now. "You're crazy if you think you can do this!"

"I can do anything, and I'm entitled to have everything." Minato claimed, watching the Kyuubi's growing chakra with interest.

"You lowlife! You actually believe the world revolves around you?" Kushina yelled.

"Maybe not yet, but it will once I'm done with it." He stated.

Kushina convulsed, and Kyuubi was finally getting out. Minato watched with interest, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. He was quite surprised when Kyuubi seemed to stop and hover above Kushina almost protectively, still connected to her and looking like a chakra projection rather than a real creature.

"What is thi-?" Biwako asked, but was silenced when Kyuubi extended a claw that ripped her head off and harmlessly scooped up Naruto before the body fell. Kyuubi then brought its hand back and handed the infant to Kushina.

"Kyuubi?" Kushina asked, frightened for her child who looked unharmed and surprised her trapped demon chose to help her right now.

Minato frowned, getting over his own shock at this. "So you choose to defy me beast?"

"You are a fool Namikaze if you believe you can control me or expect me to let you. I may not like being trapped in Kushina, but I'll take that over being a part of your sick plot any day." Pausing for a moment he let out a sadistic smile showing his teeth. "Besides, if Kushina hates you then we can see eye to eye or tail to tail."

Minato frowned hearing this coming from the kitsune. "You don't have a choice Kyuubi. I have the power to do whatever I want, and thus the right to do whatever I want. And I want you to be MY weapon, not that slut's."

Kyuubi snarled, getting more solid and disconnected from Kushina. "You force yourself on a woman and dare call her such a name? I'd call you a bastard, but that would be an insult to Kushina's kit."

"Kyuubi, why are you helping me?" Kushina asked, holding a crying Naruto close to her.

The fox's image seemed to waver for a moment, as if it was having a hard time stabilizing back into the outside world, and its eyes briefly left Minato to look at her before back to the blonde. "I'd rather be your prisoner than his. Leave it at that."

"I will have y-!" Minato shouted, ready to subdue the fox the second it was completely separate from Kushina, but there was a bright light that blinded his active Sharingan, preventing him from doing anything. When it faded, there was a large hole in the cave wall and Kushina, Naruto, and Kyuubi were gone.

Kushina passed out for a moment, but when she came to she saw she was in a forest outside Konoha. Naruto was still in her arms, and Kyuubi was sitting down looking that them both. Now the fox was solid and completely free of her seal, but roughly the size of a tiger.

"Kyuubi?" She asked, her voice strained and still filled with fear.

"Fear not Kushina, I mean you no harm." The fox demon replied.

"Why not?"

"Because... I have no reason to hurt you." Kyuubi answered, sounding like he was hiding something.

"Even so, why did you help me?" Kushina added. "I thought you hated me and wanted nothing more than to be free."

"Of course I want to be free. What creature likes being denied freedom?" Kyuubi replied. "If I don't help you, that smug jerk will try to trap me all over again. At least you never regarded me like I only existed to be used."

Kushina looked at her baby. "He looks so much like his father."

"No!" Kyuubi forcefully interjected. "That man is no father. He is a soulless monster that deserves to be castrated, viewed as a rapist, not a parent. He is not your kit's father."

Kushina didn't respond right away, remembering the day Minato used several suppressing seals to keep her bound while he repeatedly violated her until she conceived, and all because childbirth was the best way to weaken the seal for him to take Kyuubi out of her. She nodded after a moment. "You're right, you're completely right. This is my son, not his, and I'll be damned before I allow that son of a bitch to have any claim to my child."

"What will you name him?" Kyuubi asked.

Kushina looked at the fox. "Kyuubi, would you be offended if I named him in your honor?"

Needless to say, the demonic fox was quite surprised she would ask that, but he quickly responded. "I would prefer it if you didn't since I like to be unique in my name and wish to pass it down to a child of my own someday."

"You have always been my protector in your own way, and you have even protected my son too, even if it was mostly in your own interest. And I know you will not abandon us or else you would have done so. Besides, my family and others have dishonored you by treating you as a slave. Allow me to do this as a small way to apologize."

The nine-tailed youkai was speechless. Initially he thought she was bluffing, but he detected no negative emotions or intentions behind her words. Kushina really wanted to make amends to the fox. Feeling a bit flattered, he smiled. "While that would be a great way to hurt Namikaze's pride, I must still decline your offer. Kushina, that man wants to seal me into your kit. You are not strong enough to fight back and he's likely prepared to fight against me. We must do something to protect the kit."

Kushina nodded. "I will. And I know just what to do."

Kyuubi grinned and wagged his tails, but quickly tensed and stood up, fur bristling. "Someone's coming. Run Kushina. Now!" He then grew to full size and roared.

Kushina briefly froze, but her maternal instincts kicked in and she got up and ran. Despite having given birth not more than half an hour ago, her Uzumaki bloodline allowed her to at least move from the area as fast as a tired Genin. Her frightened child, aching lower body, and severely depleted chakra system from the lack of Kyuubi, all made it impossible for even her to go any faster. But she knew she had to get away and fast, at least long enough for one thing.

Kyuubi stayed back to face the forces heading his way, not surprised to see Minato riding Gamabunta. Accompanying him was Jiraiya, and at the base were many Anbu and all the clan heads. Even Tsunade and Sarutobi Hiruzen were there, and while that surprised Kyuubi, he paid it little mind. 'I must keep them away from Kushina and her son.'

"Stop the Kyuubi before it destroys Konoha." Minato told his troops, rallying them all, those in on his plan and those left out. No one seemed to notice or care that his eyes were not what they were supposed to be, probably because now his Sharingan were inactive thus less obvious.

In his fury and rage Kyuubi created a Biju bomb, aiming right at Minato. With a quick set of hand signs and a pre-made seal, Minato activated a space-time jutsu to send the attack to a deserted area. Most of the ninja were in awe, but Kyuubi growled. 'Damn, that's right. This lowlife and his Peeping Tom sensei stole jutsu from the Uzumaki. This won't be easy.'

Sarutobi commanded the ground forces to get into position, and they started a direct assault to divert his attention. He swung his many tails, sending the insignificant fighters flying into trees and boulders, breaking many bones. Judging from their battle cries they thought they were driving him away from the village little by little, unaware that Kyuubi was only interested in keeping them from pursuing Kushina.

Many Konoha Nin attacked him armed with whatever they had as weapons. It was much like a swarm of bees attacking a person, and Kyuubi was getting irritated. Then suddenly Gamabunta jumped and tackled Kyuubi, providing a little damage and knocking the fox off its feet briefly.

"Hold the fox for a moment!" Minato shouted.

"I'm not a miracle worker. I don't have enough chakra to do much to it." The giant toad countered, struggling to keep Kyuubi from getting back up. Kyuubi meanwhile tried to make another Biju bomb, aimed low and directly at Konoha's armies. But before he could fire it, Minato used another teleportation jutsu to send himself, Kyuubi, Jiraiya, and Gamabunta away from Konoha.

The Biju bomb went off destroying a mountain and the whiplash of the attack knocked Gamabunta off the fox. Kyuubi got back up and saw Kushina was being pinned down at sword-point by two women, both looking like they had won everything. One of which was Uchiha Mikoto, the only one Kyuubi recognized right away. The other one was too young to be full grown and had short black hair wearing a long-sleeved Chunin outfit, and she was holding Kushina's son with her free arm.

Before Kyuubi could attack them, Gamabunta spat out a huge amount of oil, covering him and keeping him down. In that moment, Jiraiya and Minato created a seal of ropes and seals over Kyuubi, as if trying to net him down. The seals were effective so Kyuubi could not immediately get back up, and Gamabunta planted himself right on top of the fox to weigh him down further.

Minato walked up to the woman holding Kushina's son. "Nice work Shizune, Mikoto."

"You lay one hand on him and I'll-" Kushina started to threaten, only to be silenced by Mikoto slapping her hard enough to make her cough blood.

"Shut the hell up bitch! Don't talk to your betters like that!"

Kushina glared at the Uchiha matriarch. "When did you stop being my friend Mikoto?"

Mikoto smirked. "How could I stop if I never started? You were just a source of knowledge, nothing more than a book or scroll. No one befriends a book."

Kushina glared at Minato. "You will never succeed. Kyuubi and jinchuriki cannot be controlled like mere machines."

"Oh but I will succeed in that. After all, I'm the strongest man in the world and, according to Sensei, the Destined Child, meaning the fate of the world is mine to do with as I please. I just need the power of the Biju to make my vision a reality."

"You are not Kami!"

Minato simply shrugged. "Not yet, but I will be." He then pulled out a kunai, holding it in a threatening manner. "You still have a chance to be useful Kushina. This child does need someone to ensure it lives to adulthood, and I'm not interested in filling that role. If you agree to never disobey me again I'll let you raise the boy under house-arrest in Konoha. The worst I'll do to you is mute you so you can't fill his head with stuff that'll influence him the wrong way."

The redhead glared like she was about to create a chakra cloak without Kyuubi in her. Mikoto and Shizune were now struggling to keep her down. "I'm never going to let you have anything to do with MY son!"

"Oh, so unwise." With his kunai, he jabbed it into Kushina's neck, pulling it out quickly so she would bleed to death. "Do with her as you please." He told Shizune and Mikoto while he placed Naruto on a tarp bearing a seal and held down by a few candles.

Shizune and Mikoto started attacking her without mercy as Minato started the seals for the Dead Demon Sealing. Kyuubi thrashed even further at seeing this, while Gamabunta started using his blade to stab him in the back several times and Jiraiya reinforced the restraining seals. Soon the Shinigami appeared behind Minato, wishing he wasn't summoned for the reason that would take place.

Sarutobi and a few others showed up as this started. Those others being the clan heads, Tsunade, and the three elders. They saw that the sealing was being started so they stood back and watched with smug confidence, like victory was all but official.

Shinigami extended a marked arm towards Kyuubi. "Curse you Namikaze!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Seal!" Minato said without fear since while he knew that a soul was needed to use this jutsu, Kushina's would be a nice replacement for the sacrifice he had brought along with him. She was the wife of Ichiruka the noodle maker and had insulted him when he had tried to seduce her. His pride was hurt, and so he felt the bitch must pay and so she was to be used as a sacrifice. With her soul added along with Kushina's the seal would become even more powerful as well as add more to the seal so that the boy would obey him as an obedient weapon in the future once everything was in place.

The hand took a hold of Kyuubi, and he felt a painful cold, as if his blood turned to ice and his soul was being ripped out of his body. Sadly that last part was true. His consciousness and chakra was being ripped out of his body which started to decay rapidly at the death god's touch. Gamabunta got away to avoid becoming an unintentional casualty, and Kyuubi tried to get up.

Minato quickly drew an eight trigram seal on Naruto with Jiraiya overseeing it. Kushina watched in horror as the last thing she saw before her vision went black was Shinigami taking Kyuubi's soul away and the seal on Naruto sucking it in as Kyuubi's body rotted to ash. 'My... son...'

Then she passed on…

For a moment, Kyuubi saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing. Then one sound came thru the darkness.

"Did it work?"

From there a small glow was seen to him, like a lone star or candle, but nothing came into focus. More voices were heard though.

"I believe so. Kyuubi is contained again, and this time it will be used despite what Shodai-sama intended." That voice was clearly Minato.

"Absolutely. He was a fool to give the others away to other countries. Dividing power like that to avoid conflict? Ridiculous. The smart thing would have been to use the Biju to kill off all the rivals. Who would stop us then?" Tsunade was heard saying.

"Are you certain the boy will not fall to the fox's influence?" Sarutobi asked.

"The seal we used was stronger than the one used on Kushina. Had it not been, Minato would be dead right now. Also, he used a separate seal to take half of the fox's chakra into himself but none of the soul so the fox wouldn't be at full strength and Minato would be able to resist the Shinigami anyway." Jiraiya answered.

"What about if the fox tricks the boy? Or worse tries to tell him about you?" Fugaku asked.

"We'll handle that part right now." Minato replied. Kyuubi then felt a surge of pain but the place he was in got brighter, but not enough to actually see something.

"There. We added a failsafe to the seal. If this child ever releases too much of the foxes chakra, or gives up trying to contain it, Genjutsu of myself and Kushina will appear in his mind, giving him some silly sap stories and promises to lift up his spirits and make him want to hold in the fox even more."

"Will he ever learn the truth?" Mikoto asked.

"Unlikely. Why would he believe the fox over his own parents? If he hears us claim to love him and want him to be happy, and the fox that the whole village hates says it's all a lie, who's he going to believe?" Minato asked back.

"So what do we do with it now?" Koharu asked. "Are you going to raise it?"

"Hell no! Me take care of a needy brat, when I could be out doing what I enjoy? I couldn't care less what happens to him just as long as he doesn't die or grow up weak. Kushina was supposed to raise him, but since that's no longer possible thanks to her own foolishness I guess Plan B is all that's left."

"What's that?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked.

"Since I'm certain no one else wants to raise this kid..." Minato paused mainly because there was a chorus of various denials, all best summarized as 'Hell no'. "There's only one real option, let him raise himself. Have him be given just enough support to ensure he doesn't die and gets strong enough to be a usable ninja, but not so strong or independent that he can someday turn against us."

"What do you mean?" Nara Shikaku asked.

"This child will be left alone, supported enough to survive and allowed to be a ninja so we can use him against our enemies. To ensure he will not be a threat, at first he will be given the minimalist amount of training. Enough that he can survive but not enough that he can successfully rebel. Also, he should be mistaught on right and wrong so the idea of turning against Konoha will have no appeal to him whatsoever."

"Why allow him to become a ninja at all?" Homura asked.

"Because if he never becomes one he will be of no use in future battles. He will be of better use as a ninja than a civilian. Plus I have long terms plans for the brat that will require him to become a shinobi to achieve," Minato answered.

"Can I take him into my ROOT program?" Danzo asked.

"No. While your program would guarantee he would become useful and obedient, destroying his emotions will limit his ability to utilize Kyuubi's chakra when needed. A Jinchuriki's strength comes from their emotions, not the lack of them. This boy must be raised to be emotional, able to be enraged, but not so much he will snap at any moment."

"I understand Yondaime-sama." Danzo replied.

"So the boy will become a social outcast, unaccepted by everyone and presumably ignorant of any connection to you or Kushina. How exactly do you plan to ensure he will listen to anyone? Let alone you?" Aburame Shibi asked.

"Here's what I propose. This boy will be mistreated and ignored by almost everyone in the village. They can do whatever they want to him as long as he never dies or becomes incapable of being a shinobi. Some people will have to act as confidants so he will have a sense of safety here, but overall he will feel unwanted and unaware why. Naturally this will create a desire to change that and make people like him. If taught appropriately, he will do whatever it takes to gain some measure of acceptance from anyone. Especially me once I get involved."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"To make it more effective, and do a few more things I have plans for, I must leave Konoha on an extended leave of absence. Tell everyone I'm dead, killed by the Kyuubi so no one like Iwa will be tempted to strike us anytime soon. While hidden I will weaken Konoha's enemies and capture the other eight Biju to use as well as the Kyuubi. If things go well, once I reappear in this boy's life and he learns I fathered him, he will be so desperate for my acceptance and approval of him he will do anything I tell him, even kill a whole village of civilians on command."

"And if he doesn't?" Sarutobi asked.

"I will have him killed and Kyuubi resealed, and try a different approach that time."

"So no matter what Kyuubi will remain ours to control. And in time the other Biju will be too. I approve." Tsunade stated, and soon all the others agreed. "One question, what will the boy be named?"

"He cannot be named Namikaze. He is undeserving of such a noble name and it would only alert enemies and confuse the villagers. Call him Uzumaki for now, so their name will be dragged through the mud by his infamy. As for personal name, I chose Naruto."

"Why?" Many asked.

"It's a name from an unpopular book I wrote. No one but me or those connected to me would think anything of it, so it's unlikely anyone else would share the same name." Jiraiya told everyone. "At the same time it's a bit demeaning so it's like an additional torment."

"I've got a question, if you're pronounced dead, doesn't that mean we need a Godaime right away?" Fugaku asked, barely hiding the mirth in his voice.

"We would, but unfortunately we can't so soon." Minato answered, much to Fugaku's shock and ire. "According to what will be reported, I died suddenly. Konoha law states my predecessor must take office first if capable. If Sarutobi doesn't, it would alert enemies that a ruse is being done. When it looks like no one is suspicious anymore, I will tell Sarutobi to step down and appoint you Fugaku as promised."

"And how long will that take? I gave you our clan's property Minato, you cannot weasel out of our deal." The Uchiha patriarch insisted.

"I have no intention, but to complete the illusion this must be done. Give it a year or two, and you will get your reward Fugaku."

"Okay, Namikaze Minato died in battle resealing the Kyuubi away. I will get Konoha to be hostile and/or apathetic to young Naruto here with some people selected to act the role of supporter to keep him from giving up anytime soon. He will be molded into serving Konoha no matter what and will never be strong enough to become a threat to it. I also will need to give him legal godparents so he legally will not fall under the laws that protect and privilege orphans." Sarutobi reiterated.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-bachan, will you do it?" Minato asked.

"No way. I'm not raising that reminder of why Dan-kun died." Tsunade angrily proclaimed.

"You don't have to raise him. It's just a formality so he can't be in the orphanage and people who attack him can't be prosecuted if his guardians don't press charges." Sarutobi told his student.

"Well that I can approve of. Okay, but it's just on paper. As far as I'm concerned, he's no safer to be around than Kushina was." Tsunade bitterly reply.

"Thanks. And Jiraiya-sensei, I'm going to need you to teach him a thing or two in time mainly to get him ready to be used by me when he's old enough."

"I can handle that, as long as it doesn't keep me from my research." The toad Sannin told his student.

"Good. I think everything's settled then."

"Where will you go? How will we contact you?" Sarutobi asked.

"You won't. I'll contact you when I need to hear or say anything. And I'm going to check out where the other jinchuriki are and learn about them before I make my move to take them." Minato answered.

By now Kyuubi could briefly see into the real world. He saw from Naruto's location all the clan heads of Konoha looking at each other with pride or himself with hate. Minato then pulled out a mask, an orange one with a spiral pattern around a single eye hole for the right eye.

"Remember, for now Namikaze Minato is dead. Until I return, I am simply... nobody." He dawned the mask and disappeared in a space-time jutsu.

"Damn you Namikaze! You'll burn in hell for this! You and everyone who supports you!" Kyuubi shouted on deaf ears before everything went black again and he was forced asleep. And as he slept, the seal caused his memories of the last few years to fade from his mind so he couldn't warn the boy of his future purpose. He could only hope and pray that the boy would see through the lies that they forced down his throat, and no matter what was done to him he would heal the boy in the hopes that the boy would kill that man in the end and avenge all who will fall to his tyrannical hands…

(Mindscape)

"So now you know the truth," laughed Minato as he had prepared the other necessary seals that were needed for controlling him completely. "You were born to become my weapon at this time. I never loved your mother, she was simply the means to an end. I even killed her sister that night and felt no remorse over it."

Naruto as this time was too shocked to say anything as Minato whistled as he worked on the seals. By the time his mind snapped back, Minato had finished them, and Naruto watched in horror as the seals began to expand all across his mindscape and he felt as if his very being was being erased. Naruto struggled to break the bars once more as he had done before, but like before the bars hurt as he touched them and he only grew weaker. Naruto slumped his head in defeat since he had no strength anymore, but when all seemed lost, there was a glow in his jacket pocket. Naruto pulled it out and saw a trinket given to him by Shion when he had promised to help her carry on her priestess line, and at the time he was unsure as to what it even was or why it was given to him. But she had told him that he would need it in the future and to keep it close to him.

The trinket was a smooth opal stone with a symbol in it, and as he grabbed it he felt the seals trying to break him and control him begin to wane. The power that was being suppressed was now beginning to surge froth from his body.

"What is this," said Minato in surprised rage since this was not supposed to be happening. The brat was supposed to be under his control right now, yet something was interfering with the seal. He quickly made a hand sign that summoned the bindings of all elements bind Naruto once more, but the power still surged from him.

"I won't be controlled," whispered Naruto as he felt the rage within him grow to levels beyond his control.

"You will pay for your resistance brat," said Minato as he summoned more bindings.

"I won't be controlled," said Naruto louder as he felt his eyes boil in pain as they transformed into something far more powerful than he thought.

"Why aren't the seals working," shouted Minato as he tried to gain control of the situation once more.

"I won't be controlled!" Shouted Naruto as the power surged out in a massive pulse that broke the bindings on him.

"This can't be happening," said Minato as he began to walk slowly backwards. He saw Naruto open his eyes, and to his horror saw the brat had gained not only an Sharingan of his very own that had somehow become the Mangekyo Sharingan, but the other eye had become the Rinnegan, the Dojutsu of legend said to be the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths himself. He had only ever seen one person with those eyes and had tried to take them for himself for years but when he was close to acquiring them the boy Pein had died to Naruto when he attacked Konoha and they became lost to him.

Naruto fell to his hands and knees, and activated a darker more powerful form of his tailed beast form. Tails began to sprout out from behind him, and when nine popped out he had thought that he had reached his peak, but that was not the case since a tenth one sprouted out and he felt more powerful than he had ever been in his entire life. He swiped the bars with his clawed hands, and unlike when he tried with his bare hands, he broke through and blasted out of the cage that he had been placed in. Minato had tried to dodge the attack, but Naruto was faster than he was. Naruto tore into his face and showed this monster of a man no mercy as he tore his spirit apart into multiple pieces until his spirit disappeared. Naruto then placed both his hands on the wall and sent his power through it, doing so caused all the seals in his mindscape to disintegrate from his mind. And as they did, he roared in rage as he escaped his mindscape…

(Real World)

While Naruto had been trapped in his mindscape, Minato had gotten close to Naruto and had placed seals on his body to complete their purpose. But before he was able to finish it he saw all the seals he had placed on him start to erase themselves before his eyes. He also saw the necklace that Tsunade had given him, which had secretly been a leash since it hindered him when a certain seal was activated. But now the stone cracked and shattered into a million pieces. The force that came from the seals breaking launched Minato backwards, and when he got his footing back and saw the brat again, he saw him stand there with pure fury on his face.

"I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED!" shouted Naruto as the power he had been gifted caused him to implode so that nothing was left of him there, not even a drop of blood.

Minato screamed in rage since all the years of planning had just gone to waste, and there wasn't even a chance for him to start the plan anew with another bastard child and so his power base was much weaker than he wanted…

(Shear)

Naruto didn't die as many had though he did that day, but had instead teleported a far distance out of a combination of shear rage and the power within him adding to the range. He didn't know how to use it fully yet and he knew that it would take time to do so. But at the moment he had teleported high up in the air on the planet Shear. His newfound power enveloped him like a protective shield as he fell towards the planet, and he crashed at an angle into side of a mountain. The impact of his crash caused the area to become covered in boulders and jagged rocks of all sizes.

When he came to he went out of the cave he had made and searched the immediate area. He saw creatures the likes that he had never seen before. Many were calm and ignored his existence, but there were a few species that were hostile and attacked him. He easily dispatched those he had to fight, but eventually he realized that he wasn't on his world anymore. So he made his way back to the cave he had made and began to meditate. As he did he absorbed the energy of the world he was in so he had no need to eat or drink, which was good since he was unsure as to what he was able to consume in this world. For ten months he searched the cosmos to find his world, and eventually he found it, but he didn't have the power to return to it.

So he encased himself in crystal so to keep himself safe from the world as he collected the energy he needed to return home. As he did, his body began to change as it acclimated to harness the power of the combined might of the Biju he had absorbed. He had become the new Juubi and yet he was unaware of that fact for quite some time. Time caused the cave he was in to expand as he absorbed energy, and five years later humans came to the planet to colonize it and construct factories and mine resources. Naruto ignored them since they were not his problem, yet the wildlife in time found his cave since they sensed the power he was gathering and began to leech off of it. They felt his rage and his anger, and it caused them to mutate into the three species of monsters that the hunters had to fight against. And there he had remained for the past ten years as he waited for the day he had enough power to teleport home…

(Current time)

"And now you see why I am here," said Naruto as Cabot saw the memories fade in front of him once more. "And since you and the rest of your group have interrupted my collection of energy, I request that you help me since you have the power to do so."

"And how exactly can we help you," asked Cabot with a raised eyebrow since he had seen what this man had been capable of and he had never seen anyone do as he had been able to do without the aid of massive machines.

"You have the ability to travel to other planets via ships capable of traveling through space," said Naruto as he paced around Cabot. "I'm not sure what they are called so I will call them spaceships."

"That's actually what they are called," said Cabot.

"Oh really," said Naruto with a bit of a chuckle, "well now I don't sound like a complete idiot by calling them that. But you want this planet and I want to return home since it was never my plan to arrive her in the first place."

"But if you leave then the monsters that you created will still wreak havoc on the on this planet."

"And that is why I want a big ship so as to take my children with me," said Naruto. "As long as they are near me then they shall remain docile so they will not be a problem."

"There are only a few ships capable of transporting the amount you are asking for. And unfortunately we are not in possession of them."

"What!" shouted Naruto as Cabot fell on his ass since he was not expecting him to become enraged like that. "Do you not understand that the longer I stay here the more of my friends die since I am not there to protect them from that tyrant who tried to control me? Now help me or I swear to the gods that exist that I will make you suffer greater than you have or ever will suffer again!"

"I didn't mean that I wouldn't help," said Cabot as he stood back up and dusted himself off, "I just meant that I would have to make a call to get the ship that was capable of doing so. It will take a bit to get here, but if I know the Mega Corporation that invested in this planet, they will gladly flip the bill to relocate the problem since it is the cheaper option of either that or relocating the people who lived here. So give me a bit of time and I'll see to it that we take you and your 'children' home."

After they came to that agreement, Naruto released him from the Genjutsu he was in as well as the rest of the hunters. He then sat down to meditate once more since he had nothing else to do as they did what they said they would…

(A/N: This is the last update I will do until next year. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a happy New Year!)


	3. Home Sweet Home

**(A/N: I keep wanting to continue my other stories I have started a while back, but for reasons that are beyond me I can only think of this one, so I continue to write it so that when it is done I can finish my other stories to completion. Well I hope you like this story, and I am making it my new year's resolution to post a new chapter at least once a week, with the only exception being a few weeks after January 29** **th** **since dude… Kingdom Hearts 3! I waited 13 years for this one and I am going to platinum trophy that game if it kills me! I have it preordered and I am just counting down the days until it becomes playable, along with Days Gone, Death Stranding, Devil May Cry 5, New Fire Emblem for Switch, and the new Animal Crossing for Switch since I love the series and I recently bought a Switch for Smash Bros Ultimate to play with my friends and co-workers. So far I have kicked all their asses with Ice Climbers, who I have used as well as mastered since Melee and won several local tournaments with and I was extremely pissed when they were absent in the Wii U version. But that is enough reminiscing, so on with the story!)**

Naruto sat in meditation once more in the cave that he had been in for the past ten years when he had crash landed on this strange planet. As Cabot did as he promised by making a call to those that hired him and the other hunters to eliminate his children, Naruto expanded his consciousness across the cosmos as he had done before as he searched for his home world. While he had gathered the energy he would need to travel home once more, he had been worried at first since the process was taking so long for him to gather the necessary power to do so. Every year that passed he feared for the lives of his friends on his home world, and it had taken him three years to find it as he gathered the energy thinking that he had gathered enough, but realizing that he was short by a lot once he located it.

When he found his home planet, his hope for correcting the wrongs done to him as well as protecting his friends grew since he felt the world speak to him as if a friend relaying information. It was because of this that Naruto learned what had happened in his absence as well as the fact that even though ten years had passed here on this planet, only three months had passed on his world. He had tried to figure out the reason for that, but since he was new to the fact that there were other galaxies as well as planets out there which could sustain life, he was just going to chalk it up to being different flows of time in different sections of the universe. He didn't really want to explore the reasoning more since not only did it hurt his head to think about it, but he was still new to all of this so he didn't want to overload his mind.

Yet in the end he was also affected by the time zone of the planet he was on so he had grown quite a bit in the time he had sealed himself on. His arms had grown with muscles that would make many a man jealous as well as becoming taller. His hair had stayed the same, but it had become outlined with jet black coloring. He had ditched the orange abomination that was his old clothes and formed newer ones with his power. His power allowed him to materialize different objects, such as weapons and tools, from any exposed part of his body. Apart from living things, Naruto had the potential to replicate virtually any object, no matter how complex or advanced its structure may be. He only needed to understand the atomic configuration of said object in order to reproduce it. He first needed to imagine the necessary parts, followed by the materials, then the assembling process and, finally, the coating and out of the exposed skin popped out the item he wanted. Naruto's creations emerged from his body with a jet black glow and was otherwise no different from the regular objects they were based off of, although he could customize the materials that form their composition, giving them whole new properties to help add power to his seals that he used with them.

Since he connected to the world, he learned what had transpired in the past three months since his disappearance. Minato had reappeared to the world, to the shock of all who knew of him since he was supposed to be dead. He had capitalized on that surprise and killed all the Kages who had arrived besides Tsunade, who had been in on his plan from the start, as well as Gaara who was able to block his deadly strike with the power of his Sand Armor, which Minato had underestimated the strength of since Gaara had taken the time to master that particular ability so that its density was far great and was able to take on even a full blown Rasengan to the gut at least for few seconds before the armor even began to crack.

Gaara had seen Naruto implode and wanted to avenge his death by killing the man who had caused it. He tried to kill Minato, and even stood his ground against the legendary shinobi, but when all seemed like it was going his way, he was stabbed in the back when he used the majority of his sand to block an attack Minato threw at him. Gaara had just enough strength to turn his head and see Jiraiya had been the one to land the killing blow. Jiraiya had faked his death when he had fought pain and reverse summoned himself to the realm of his summons to heal from the damage done to him in the fight. He had done this so that Naruto would become inspired by his 'sacrifice' so that he would become stronger so that the day Minato returned Naruto would become the strong weapon that he had been conceived to become. And it had worked for the most part…

Now he had reappeared with a new prosthetic arm that he had taken the time to acclimate to since it took a while to do just that. And with Gaara's dying breath, he spat his blood in Minato's face, which enraged him so much that Minato shoved a Rasengan into his head so that it exploded into chunks, but it was at that point that Minato realized why Gaara had challenged him in the first place since he had distracted him so that the shinobi that had fought in the war could retreat since they were too exhausted to even attempt to fight him and would have been utterly crushed. Minato had smirked as he saw this since he had planned on people fleeing from the sight of him once he made it known he was still alive. The initial plan was to use Naruto to kill off the remnants of the shinobi still alive from the war, but that plan was scraped when the brat somehow broke from his controlling seal.

What many people didn't know about his forces, or at least the most powerful of them such as the clan heads had been saved by him at the last possible second since he had designed a seal that acted as a powerful version of the Substitution Jutsu since it left a corpse that people assumed was their body, but it was not since it was only a long lasting Blood Clone. So while Konoha had suffered some losses, it was nowhere near as bad as the rest of the villages. Minato had also improved the numbers of his secret army through two other sources. While many assumed that ROOT had been destroyed by Sasuke when he killed Danzo, this was not true since the vast majority of ROOT was hidden away by Minato himself and Danzo had only one eighth of the total numbers of the organization since Minato had kidnapped many people to turn into ROOT by sending them to Danzo.

The second and far more powerful of his forces came from the Kunoichi of Nadeshiko Village. The villager's former leader fought Jiraiya for his hand in marriage a while back. However, Jiraiya stopped the fight and promised that their two students would continue the fight in the future. Minato had become that student and had defeated the new leader of the village Shizuka. Since he had won the fight, he had become her husband and the new leader of the village. He had kept them out of the war since his plan was to wait once those who partook in it suffered major losses. While they fought in the major final battle, he had his hidden army invade the now undefended villages along with assassinating the daimyos of their countries since they were beneath him and they would not be needed on the land he was planning to build from the ashes since he would be the only ruler. Out of all the daimyos that were attacked, Koyuki was the only one to survive the attempt since the shinobi sent were too few in number as well as unprepared to face those who used Chakra Armor.

When the retreating forces returned home with the intent to fortify their villages against Minato's forces, they were ambushed by the forces that had waited for their return. There were many casualties since they were not expecting the ambush, and had to flee their homes for somewhere safe. They had all met in Iron Country once more to try and regroup, but even they had been invaded and ambushed from within. Mifune had died protecting his men and ordered them to warn the other villages to stay away from Iron Country. With nowhere else to turn they all fled to Spring Country, who openly accepted them since they had been friends and or allies of their hero Naruto. With their added assistance, they were easily able to weed out the several spies that were within Koyuki's forces and had them executed.

One month after the War ended, Minato attacked Spring in full. Yet Koyuki had anticipated this and in a state of desperation along with surprise she had taken the key from the heat generator that kept the snow at bay, so the sudden blizzard that returned to the country stopped Minato's forces cold (pun definitely intended there!) And that had been the state of his world for the past three months, since Minato could find no way to gain an advantage in such harsh weather that Koyuki's forces were used to since it had only been a few years since the generator had been activated. So they had the home field advantage in the snow along with the hatred towards the man who had killed the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War so there was no chance of betrayal within their ranks. Yet the large numbers of forces was quickly dwindling their supplies down without the means to get more since they were cut off by Minato's forces, and he knew this. There had been multiple attempts at breaking through the lines, but each attempt had been met with failure…

Naruto had assumed that all within his village had betrayed him, but knowledge he gained said otherwise. Hinata had expressed her love for him back when Pein had attacked the village and she had taken a blade for him as she expressed her feelings for him. Naruto hadn't thought or acted on it since he had been busy training to protect the village from greater threats than even Pein. She still loved him to this day and prayed that his soul had found peace in death since her along with the rest of the world had assumed he had died. There was also Iruka, Ayame, and Ichiruka as well who still cared for him. Ichiruka had been vocal about the harsh treatment of Naruto, and from his father no less. Minato had personally killed him via kunai to the throat, and as he slowly bled out to death Minato told him that he was the one who killed his wife since she wouldn't sleep with him. Ayame had become a ward of the state at that point and had been placed under house arrest so she was only able to remain in her house or in the family ramen shop since Minato liked the noodles she made.

The rest of them had turned their backs on him since they had been told what his purpose was long ago by their parents. Iruka was arrested for his brotherly love for Naruto and was imprisoned for it. He underwent daily torture by Anko so as to try and break his spirit, but he endured whatever they threw at him since his entire life he had thought that Naruto was a monster up to the point that he saw Naruto graduate from the academy since he had only wanted acceptance from the people and endured all the pain that they inflicted upon him. Iruka constantly said to himself that if his little brother could endure the pain then he could as well, and it became a mantra for him…

Hinata suffered the most out of the group that still cared for him since she had been stripped down to her underwear in front of her entire clan and beaten as well as whipped as they demanded that she forsake Naruto since they would not allow her to drag the Hyuga name into the mud in the new world order that Minato planned on forming. She refused no matter how much pain she was in, and in the end they branded her with the Cage Bird Seal. They then arranged for her to become the submissive slave to Kiba, who was all for it since he wanted to have his way with her, but they made sure to seal off her bloodline first so that any children born out of their one sided union wouldn't have it since she was not a Hyuga in their eyes, but nothing more than a pet whore to be degraded by her master. The Seal they were going to use on her was taking a bit to make since it was far more complex than the usual one they had used for generations since this one would force her to obey any and all orders given to her by Kiba no matter how demeaning the orders may be…

Naruto growled as he saw all this and he knew that time was running short for his friends. He needed to get home as soon as possible and so he waited patiently for Cabot to return with the good word on the ride home. And if the universe was waiting for him to think that exact thought, Cabot appeared right on cue.

"So what is going on with my ride home," said Naruto as he stood up and stretched himself out. He had sealed himself up for ten years so his body was still quite stiff.

"Yeah," said Cabot as he rubbed the back of his head, "the CEO of the corporation that was mining this planet would like to speak with you."

"The what," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow since he had never heard of such a term in his life.

"A chief executive officer, the highest-ranking person in a company or other institution, ultimately responsible for making managerial decisions," said Cabot since he saw that Naruto was confused on the abbreviation.

"Oh," said Naruto since he understood now, "so lead the way then."

Cabot then led him out of the cave and towards a large screen by the ship they had taken to get here. On the screen was a man with a fancy looking suit and blond hair. There was a plaque on his desk that showed his name D. Trump. Along with him were several other people of mixed races and genders who stood beside him.

"So you are the leader of those who have been mining this planet," said Naruto as he sprouted a tail to lean on to get more comfortable on his feet. "Then allow me to say that I am sorry for the damage that my children have caused these past few years. It was never my intention to do such a thing."

"I have been informed of such things," said Trump as he sat there with his hands entwined on his desk.

"So since we have that out of the way, how about a ship to take me and my children home," said Naruto since he didn't want to beat around the bush about the subject.

"Yes," said Trump with a frown, "about that. I regret to inform you that we are incapable of supplying you with such transportation."

"And why is that," growled Naruto since he was starting to get pissed.

"Because the money that we would need to spend to relocate you all from the planet would be too much for us to throw at your request."

"So that is it," said Naruto with a twitching eyebrow, "I am stuck here on this planet with no way off of it for quite some time."

"Well that is not exactly true," said Trump with a smirk on his face. As soon as he said that, the robotic hunter known as E.M.E.T threw a device on him that shocked him as well as bound him in strong unobtanium bindings. "Since you will be transported to our labs and dissected so that we can find the source of your power. You have done a lot of damage to my company's equipment and need to pay for it in some way. Consider this your payment."

"So not only are you not going to help me get home," said Naruto as he glared at the man who ordered this, "but now you are going to try and enslave me like a pet so that you can take my power for yourself and live like a god so that you can control others. I have seen too many people like you and I know exactly how you think, as well as there is no redemption for people with your mindset. You will pay for your greed."

"And exactly how do you plan to make me pay," laughed Trump along with the others in his office, "since you have no way off that planet unless it is in bonds."

Naruto growled as he then flexed his power a bit to try and break the bindings on him, but was not able to since it was so strong. Naruto then concentrated and used his Sharingan to phase through it to the shock of the hunters around him as well as the businessmen on the screen.

"Speak honestly," said Naruto as he glared at the hunters around him, "who here knew that he was going to do this?" Naruto looked at the responses from them and saw that they were just as surprised that it had happened as he was since they had not been ordered to do so. E.M.E.T had been manually overridden to do it. Naruto used his power to form a short blade and enhanced it with electricity to cut the robot down the middle. He quickly whistled after he sent the weapon away and as he did, an Elder Goliath came out of the cave as summoned by his father.

"You could have made this very simple," said Naruto as he touched the monitor and felt the power within it, "all I wanted was a ride home and this world would have been yours. You claim it as your own when I myself was here for five years before you or any other sentient creature arrived on this planet. If anything you should have paid me for the rights of mining here. I may be new to this whole other world thing, but I know about ownership laws. Not only that you tried to enslave me against my will, so now I must do something drastic to get my point across."

Naruto then beckoned for his child to come near him. He pet him on the head, all the while placing a seal on his head as he did.

"My child," said Naruto calmly, "these men have tried to hurt your father and sent people to kill your siblings. I am sending you on a mission for which there is no return, and for this I am sorry. But with this seal on your head upon your death your body will disintegrate so it will not be desecrated in any form."

The Goliath licked his hand lovingly and growled in understanding since he knew what was being asked of him. As he said that, Naruto found where his target was and held up his hand not on the screen. He used it to open a portal big enough for the Goliath to enter through, And with an ear splitting roar he rushed through it. Naruto closed the portal after he entered and looked at the screen. He saw his child arrive on the other end in the office to their shock. They screamed in fear seeing the monster in the same room with them and tried to run. They didn't get very far since while the office might have been big since Trump was a man of flashy and expensive tastes; the Elder Goliath was fairly large itself and took up an eighth of the room alone. Trump looked into the screen towards Naruto and begged him to call the monster off, that he was sorry and that he would pay for the ship to transport him home, but the bargain of a man who was afraid for his life was not a good one in his books so he did nothing as his child tore them apart. The last thing he saw was Trump being picked up and bit in half as his child then began to rampage and knocked over the camera so the feed was cut.

"I thought you couldn't teleport far distances," said Cabot in shock that Naruto had done as he did with the Goliath.

"Normally I wouldn't be able to," said Naruto as he made two kunai, each with intricate markings on them that made up the seals he used. He through one to his left and the other to his right. "I need one of two things to be able to teleport, or three as a matter of fact, but the third one is the hardest one of them all to do."

"And what ways are you able to teleport?"

"Like this," said Naruto before he teleported to one of his kunai, then quickly towards the other. "I can teleport to a marker I have set. That is the easiest way to do it since it can latch on to the coordinates of the marker and jump to it easily enough. The second way is by line of sight. If I can see it I can teleport towards it, but it takes more energy to do so since there is no marker so I have to project a temporary one and jump towards it. The last way is by knowing exactly where I want to go down to the last detail. This is the way I have been trying to use to get home, but it takes so much energy."

"And why does it take so much energy to teleport home for you?"

"Because the energy will keep me alive as I fly through space. Too little and I will die from space, and too much and I risk coming in too hot and basically sinking a continent. I would rather not do either one since I want to save people and not just commit genocide. I could just try teleporting randomly from planet to planet but that would just be stupid and take way too long."

"Also there is the fact that not all planets can support life of any sort." Said Cabot off handedly.

"I did not know that, but there we go another reason." Said Naruto as he thought to himself for a bit. He needed a way to get home, and it was then that he looked at the kunai he used and the ship that was near them. An idea popped into his head. He picked up the restraint that was used against him and studied it with a combination of both his fully observant eyes and a few pulses of chakra so as to understand the metal it used as well as the components. It could come in handy later on when he got home.

"Quick question. How fast is your ship?"

"This ship is not for intergalactic travel," said Cabot as he saw Naruto eyeballing the transport ship they used to drop onto the planet from. "It is used to transport us from the larger ship that is in orbit down planet side."

"So how fast does that ship run?"

"It is capable of going light-speed if that is what you want to know."

"And that means?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "remember space travel is all new to me here so just assume I haven't the foggiest of clues as to what you are saying and put it as simply as you possibly could."

"What I am saying," said Cabot as he rubbed his forehead, "is that it travels quickly through space. The problem with using it though is that it takes a large amount of energy to travel with it and the stations we use to restock on power are not anywhere close to where your planet is."

"I have an idea on this," said Naruto as he picked up his kunai, "since I can power your ship personally so that it will take us to my planet. And before we leave I can leave a portal that I can activate later so that my children can go through and you can send your ship through so that you will return here. Will you help me?"

"Well I said I would," said Cabot, "so sure."

Cabot then ordered the rest of the hunters to begin packing up while Naruto used his power to clear out a large area of land. Once it was leveled as well as cleared, he used Shadow clones to create an advanced seal to open a portal that would be used to do as he said it would. It took a bit to do, but it was times like this that he was glad that he had mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu when he was younger.

As his clones completed that task, he called his children to his side. Once they were all assembled he ordered them to span out and find their siblings as well as the eggs of the unborn and bring them back here. They were then to lay low in hiding on the off chance that the corporation sent others to try and kill them, but he doubted they would since with the higher ups being killed by a monster it would take some time for the chain of command to fully reestablish and do any sort of retaliation. His children began to search for the rest of their siblings while Naruto joined up with the hunters since they had finally finished with their packing of their equipment.

Naruto boarded their ship and took a seat while it was piloted upwards towards the bigger ship that was in orbit. Naruto was introduced to the captain, who was given a fairly brief explanation since it wasn't really relevant to him who he really was. Once on board, Cabot showed him a 3D chart of the universe, and using his brain along with his power to see where his home planet was, he was able to map out where his planet was. The captain had told him the same thing that Cabot had about the energy needed, but Naruto told him he was able to help with that factor. He made his way to the engines, there he used the Chakra Chains that he had inherited from his mother's genetics and attached them to the two generators that powered them. He began to pump energy into it, and once he did the ship entered light speed and they traveled towards his home…

The trip took only a day and a half since they were able to stay within Light speed the entire time without problem since Naruto kept the energy stable. Once they were close, Naruto stopped powering the engines and joined the rest of them on the bridge so as to see his home from such a great view. He helped the captain by telling him the directions to where he wanted to go, and within thirty minutes they were now hovering over the ruins of what was once Whirlpool. Naruto exited the ship and felt a sense of belonging as he stood there. He reveled in this feeling for a bit before he did the same thing he had done when he was still on Shear. Within twenty minutes he had made the same seal to connect the two over such a large gap in distance. Once done, Naruto shook the hands of the hunters and recharged their generator since they would be leaving without him and this way they would have more than enough to travel from Shear back home.

He opened the portal and made it wide enough so that their ship could fly through it, and as soon as it was stable they did just that. Once they were through, his children came through with their eggs and all of them began to dig holes into the cliffside to place their eggs so as to protect them from discovery and ultimately harm. They themselves hid themselves in the many ruins that littered the village and rested their heads. Naruto waited until they were all through before he used his power to make a large lit bomb so as to blast the seal on the other end of the portal since he didn't want to risk its discovery. While he was sure that no one else would even begin to understand what the hell it even was, but why take the chance?

Naruto smiled as he breathed in the air of his world, and smiled since he was back and he had an army to aid his friends. Minato wouldn't know what hit him, since all his life he had been called a demon as well as a monster, and so he not only accepted that but he became the king of them. So he once more sat and meditated as he planned out his counter offensive against Minato's forces, all the while using the power emanating from him to help his children to develop more so as to survive the elements that would be thrown their way once the Shinobi began to fight back…

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like a good spot to stop it. And I know that many of you will criticize my slander of Donald Trump in this chapter, but the guy is an asshole. He was one when he did his show The Apprentice, and just because he became president doesn't stop that. Now he is an asshole with power and that only strokes his ego and makes it worse. But enough angry ranting. See you next chapter!)


	4. Monsterous beginnings

(A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating my stories, but I bought Kingdom Hearts 3 and played that game nonstop for about a week. I am so close to its platinum trophy and yet I am taking a break from it since too much playing is bad for you. So hopefully you like this chapter!)

Minato was in his office in Konoha as he looked over the reports that had been given to him by his shinobi along with a map that showed all the details of their locations throughout the elemental nations. As he read the reports he growled in anger since even though his side of this fight was winning, he should have conquered all the lands by now. And in the end it was all Naruto's fault for somehow breaking free from the multiple layered seals he had placed on him in his infancy to control him without hassle when he absorbed all the Biju. So many years of planning and manipulating events from the shadows had all gone straight down the toilet. And what made it worse was the fact that he had taken all the Biju with him when he did since they merged into one being so there was no chance at just simply resealing them into another host to use as weapons.

Minato slammed his palms on the table in utter frustration since he knew that Naruto was alive somewhere. His name was still on the Toad Contract and had not been crossed out which happened once the summoner had perished. He as well as Jiraiya had tried multiple times to reverse summon the boy to force him into submission, but even the Elder Toad was unable to and told them that while Naruto was alive, his life force was so far away that they could not summon him back through any means. Minato grew pissed once he heard that since with Naruto as his weapon he would have conquered all the lands within a day or two after the 4th Shinobi war was over. The plan had been perfect. Keep his secret allies out of the spotlight while the five villages fought against a common enemy that he helped to manipulate to become what it was, all the while faking the deaths of those who perished from Konoha so that the enemy had no idea that their numbers were still fairly high while the other villages dwindled down. Then when they were at their weakest he would control Naruto to wipeout those who were left.

But all that was in the past few months and he had easily conquered all but Spring Country, which he continued to call it that since once he conquered it the machine that held back the tides of winter would be activated once more and it would be Spring again. He had cut them off from any form of aid as well as supplies so he just had to play the waiting game since the enemy would either starve or surrender. Plus he had a plan in effect right now that so far was going well and would help them eliminate the resistance to his rule in no time at all. But what he was dealing with now was a report just recently given to him by one of his sensors that told him that a tremendous amount of energy had appeared suddenly near the ruins of Whirlpool. Minato was genuinely intrigued by this and sent a small scouting party to find out what had made it. He sighed as he put his feet on the table, leaned back in his chair, and looked up towards the ceiling in thought…

(Konoha Prison cells)

"Naruto could take it, so can I." said a weak Iruka as he dangled from the ceiling. His body was red from all the torture he had endured for the past three months. Those who came to do the dead had been ordered to break him in a way so as to make him forsake Naruto's name. Even Konohamaru and his gang help in his torture, which hurt Iruka's heart to see those who once called Naruto 'boss' had betrayed him like so many others.

"Yes, yes. You have already told us all this for the past several weeks. Why not make it easier on yourself and just forget about the demon. If you do then we will kill you, but we will not allow one of our own shinobi to acknowledge that demon as human in any way." Said his torturer, an unknown jonin who he had never met in his life.

"Naruto could take it, so can I."

"Fine have it your way. You know, I really don't enjoy hurting you. But, alas, it is your choice." The jonin stepped back and pulled the whip from his side. Iruka was hanging by his wrists from a long Iron bar that ran from wall to wall. His back was bare and showed the wounds and scars that his captor had riddled over his back. His chin touching his chest and his eyes closed tightly as he anticipated the cruel bite of the whip into his flesh again. He would not break. He could not break…

SNAP! His body jerked as the leather bit in and tore flesh away with it upon its return trip to the wielders hand. He did not scream, he did not cry. He raised his head and stared at the wall before him. Empty and haunted... why was he here again? Oh yes. Naruto… The boy that the village had called a demon all of his life. While Iruka had been guilty of thinking that for a good chunk of his life leading up to his job as a teacher, once he had seen how hard Naruto worked to show others that he was not the demon the village marked him as. To show his strength to the people to let them know that he was not weak. But in the end it was all for nothing since his purpose in life had been ordained for him as a weapon by his own father no less. Iruka couldn't help but be disgusted by that fact and cried out in outrage about it. And it was that reason that he was in this situation.

54 more lashes and the burning agony that was his back poured forth a crimson currant until he felt the coolness of medically applied chakra. "Now, now. We can't have you die before you tell us what we need to hear from you can we?"

Iruka coughed lightly and shrugged. And again felt the blood slicked whip rip into him, this time however it was the fleshy backs of his thighs, well at least now he could compare his scars with Ibiki... Iruka snickered at that thought. During his three month imprisonment, Iruka was subjected to a myriad of torture methods, ranging from elinguation and tendon laceration to flaying and scalding. During the brief moments in which he is left alone between torture sessions, Iruka laid in the darkness, with only the thoughts of his surrogate little brother keeping him going. And as he repeated his mantra to the ire of the jonin torturing him, he thought of him as he suffered…

While this was going on, there was a singular shinobi sneaking around in the shadows in the halls of the cells. It was fairly easy to infiltrate since there were only two prisoners so there was next to no security. Minato had the Yamanaka work hard at bending the other prisoners to become mindless drones over the years. With their help and his seals they were successful in turning all who were once in those cells. This person who was sneaking about was the kunoichi Karen Uzumaki. During the fourth shinobi war she had met with her fellow clan member and a friendship was born in secret since Naruto was somewhat paranoid about people finding out about it since he had explained that after suffering so much in his youth that he had gained a bit of a powerful gut feeling for things. His gut told him to keep their friendship a secret, and Karen grinned as she thought about that day he told her that, since in the end he had been right. He made her promise to do something for him if he ever perished or was imprisoned.

'Save Hinata,' he had told her. Over the course of his life he had noticed her following him, and while he had been oblivious to her crush on him he still considered her a friend. He understood the pain she was going through since he knew what being hated by a large group of people felt like. While her pain was mostly emotional since her clan had put her down most of her life, Naruto had suffered the same fate but with the added bonus of physical pain as well.

So when the armies were in a standstill, Karen took it upon herself to find Hinata and rescue her from her fate. She was fluent in Genjutsu, something that her mother had taught her via journals that were left when she died. Her father had hidden with her in Grass Country, but in the end he had died and she had been recruited by Orochimaru, who she hid the fact that she was an Uzumaki from since her genetics would have made her his top priority as a test subject. She had snooped around the village for a few days, which itself was once again easy since most of their shinobi were being used to blockade Snow Country to bleed them of essential resources so that they would surrender or be weaker in the final confrontation. She used her sensory abilities to find out where Hinata was being kept and made plans to spring her from her cell, and according to what she had overheard they were planning on branding her with the specially made Cage Bird Seal that would make her nothing more than a sex toy for her new master Kiba, who was so very happy about all of it since he had wanted to fuck her since they were younger and was now being given the chance.

Karen took out a lock pick as well as a seal she had made for this moment. She placed the seal on the door, and as she expected there were some fairly complex seals on the door that her seal showed her. She used another seal to counteract the locking seal along with the alarm seal that was on it as well. While Minato might think of himself as a master of sorts along with his pervert of a sensei in the art of sealing, their skills would forever pale in comparison in to the Uzumaki, which was why he stole so much from their homeland, but even though he had their research and scroll, he was not an Uzumaki who had the skills as they had in their blood. Once the seals were dealt with, she used her lock pick to open the door.

Once inside, she closed it behind her quietly since she was trying to keep her presence to a minimum. She turned around and saw a sight that pissed her off immensely. There was Hinata, out cold as she slept to regain as much energy as she could. Her body had been stripped down to her underwear, and all over her body were even more complex seals that were meant to fully control her as well as restrain her. The only piece missing was the last bit which was the one that would be placed on her head to activate the rest. But Karin wouldn't let that happen since not only was she pissed that a friend of her clans member was forced to suffer such a fate, that and the fact that she recognized the bastardized versions of the seals her clan used to subdue prisoners. She knew that it would take a bit to get the seals off, but she would do it in the end. As she walked over to Hinata, she opened her eyes and began to kick at Karin.

"I won't be a sex slave to that mutt," screamed Hinata as she tried her hardest to kick Karin, "I'll die pure before I let that bastard touch me." Karin timed her grab so that she grabbed ahold of both legs. Once in place she quickly moved to cover her mouth so that they could talk without alerting anyone who just might happen by this cell.

"Please be quiet," said Karin as she held her hand over Hinata's mouth, "I am not here to hurt you. Naruto sent me to help you." Hinata's eyes opened as she heard her say that. "So will you stop shouting if I let go of your mouth?" Hinata quickly nodded her head so Karin did just as she said she would.

"Naruto is alive," asked Hinata with hope in her eyes.

"No," said Karin with a sad tone, "but he asked me a while back to help you if something were to ever happen to you. He told me how he saw you as a friend since you treated him better than others would. And as a member of my clan I agreed to help him if the situation called for it."

"Oh," said Hinata sadly, "I had hoped that he had somehow survived and gotten away from it all."

"Well," said Karin, "it is best to not dwell on the past and look to the future. I am here to free you from what this village wanted to do to you."

Karin then cut Hinata down from her bindings, which where rope instead of metal, and handed Hinata some clothes to put on. They were tight fitting to Hinata due to her bust size, but it was better than running in her underwear in her book. Once all was in place, Karin handed her some kunai to arm herself, but before she could really do much else, she fell over from exhaustion.

"Hinata," said Karin worriedly as she used medical chakra to try and see what was wrong, "what's wrong?"

"Too weak," she said as she tried to get up by pushing herself up with her hands, but her strength wavered and it was no use. "Haven't been fed in days. They did this in order to weaken me so that I couldn't resist when they put the seal on my head."

"I'll carry you then," said Karin as she did just that by piggybacking her, "so now we can leave this village."

"Ayame," said Hinata weakly, "we must save Ayame."

"Who is that," asked Karin since Naruto never mentioned her, but then again he never really talked much about his past since they only had a small amount of time together with the war happening and all.

"Another friend of Naruto's. She is hated by most and is trapped in her house. She makes ramen." That was all she was able to say before she passed out. Karin knew who she was talking about since the shinobi that were in the village talked too much and spoke about her being under house arrest. Her home was next to her ramen stand so she could still serve the people food, which she didn't want to do but was threatened with mind wipe by Yamanaka so she did not tamper the food even though she really wanted to. So with a destination in mind, Karin set out to aid Ayame as well, since if she was a friend of Naruto's then he would have most likely asked her to aid them as well…

(2 hours later)

Minato was just enjoying a cup of sake when a shinobi burst into his office with aggravating news. He was alerted to the fact that someone had infiltrated his village, broke into Hinata's cell and set her free. He was pissed about the fact that someone had infiltrated them in the first place, so he ordered his men to form up to distribute punishment, which would be harsh. Kiba had been called in and made aware that Hinata had escaped from her cell. He was just as pissed as Minato was that she was gone and asked to gather a group of shinobi to track her down and get her back. He agreed to this, to which Kiba went with a dozen of his own clan to hunt her down. Minato sent a backup of two dozen ROOT shinobi as well as Kurenai herself. He wasn't planning to send her, but she had all but stormed in and demanded to go so he let her do so. So now he had to go and discipline his men since they had let someone into their village so easily…

(Whirlpool)

As all this was happening in Konoha, Naruto was still meditating in the center of the ruins of Whirlpool. He was literally in plain view since he was not afraid of any sort of attack. Sure he knew that the enemy was on their way towards his direction since his sensory skills were basically godlike at this point. He had his children hide themselves in the cliffside as well as burrowing into the ground to look like jagged rocks. While they may have mutated via the chakra he pulsed with back on Shear, they themselves were not creatures that relied on it to live so they couldn't be sensed by shinobi. And as he sat down in meditation, he improved his children to survive some of the harshest of weathers and attacks so that they would survive what needed to be done. While it was true that they were fairly hard to kill already, they had mutated to survive the harsh jungle area, not the snow or wetlands. He especially enhanced their immunity towards fire, since he had a special plan for them in the near future that would requires such a thing.

While he had sat there, he made new clothes for himself to wear. His plan was to be the opposite of what Minato wanted to be. He wanted to be a tyrant, so Naruto would be a savior to the people. He wanted to be a god, so Naruto would be the demon that dethroned him from the godlike throne. His outfit reflected this, since his outfit was the polar opposite of what his 'father', a term he nearly chocked on to even think of when it came to that man, wore in his infamy. While Minato's was white, his was jet black with the kanji for 'monster' and a hood as well to hide his hair since it was kind of a dead giveaway towards his identity along with his whisker marks. He hid those with a simple face mask the likes that Kakashi wore himself, but his had a creepy smile painted on it that was made of sharp jagged teeth. His eyes were visible, but he was able to change them at will back to what he wanted, which in this case were red since once more he wanted to be the opposite of his father, so while Minato had blue eyes, his were red.

As he sat there he was suddenly surrounded by no less than twenty five shinobi, all bearing the mark of Konoha.

"Stand up and keep your hands where we can see them," said the Captain of the group. Naruto just sat there as he looked at the man who ordered him to do as told.

"No," said Naruto simply as he continued to sit there.

"I said get up," said the Captain again, but this time he made a move to grab him and force him up. Yet he was stopped quite literally in his tracks by being pierce through the chest via a black crystal that shot out of the ground. The Captain was in shock at the fact that he had been hit with such a lethal blow unexpectedly. Before he could even attempt to try and remove himself from the crystal, it broke within him, sending its fragments into most of his vital organs at the same time. The captain fell over dead with a look of sheer pain and horror on his face.

"And I said no," said Naruto as he chuckled. The other shinobi took a few steps back since they hadn't expected to suffer any casualties as they just had. But they quickly got over it and attacked all at once. Naruto smiled as they did since it was already too late for them, since with a quick whistle the entire group had each been grabbed by an individual Wraith, who teleported behind them, grabbed them by sinking their scythes into their flesh, and teleporting back to devour them at their own leisure. Naruto only grinned behind his mask as his children feasted. He meditated once more and as he did he began to growl since he saw two events happening at that very moment, both of which pissed him off beyond his limit, and his children slowly moved away from him since his power surging from him scared them.

Naruto saw his old friend Karin running for her life with both Hinata as well as Ayame in tow. He was happy to see that his clan member had done as he had asked, but since Ayame was not a kunoichi they were moving too slow and the hunting party that was after them was easily gaining ground. Hinata was passed out for reasons he was unsure of, and she had to be carried. While this was happening, a small squad of a half dozen Konoha Nin were escorting Koyuki against her will through a mild blizzard towards the machine that would make Spring return to the country once more. And not to his surprise, Kakashi was the one leading them. Naruto thought on what to do, and grinned devilishly as he thought of an idea. He made a shadow clone of himself, this one summoned forth four Wraiths to follow him via a portal towards Snow. It opened up a ways from the group, so that they wouldn't be discovered until the time was right. The real him cracked his hands and opened a portal toward Fire Country, but quickly changed with the shadow clone before they set out, because for some reason he felt as though his actual presence was needed more in Snow than Fire since Kakashi was more of a challenge than Kiba or his clan were. He only called forth one Goliath, but in all honesty, against Kiba and his mutt, that was all he needed…

(Fire Country)

Karin had taken the time to spring Ayame forth from her house arrest seal that was made to go off and shock her if she went too far from her designated area, and while she was happy that she had saved a friend of Naruto's, she was honestly regretting it at the moment since they had moved too slow with her having to carry Hinata. Karin had given her a few energy pills to aid her, but it still took a bit of time to take effect, and even then they would only give her enough energy to move on her own yet not enough to defend herself if they were caught up with. And as she feared, they were now surrounded by Kiba and his clan members, who had been chasing them all this way and had forced them into a corner since they were backed up against a cliff. Not a tall one, but it was still tall enough to make it an obstacle since they would be captured if they attempted to climb it and Ayame wasn't able to cling to thing with chakra.

"Well well well," said Kiba with a lustful grin on his face. "Did you really think you could get away from me Hinata?"

"Go to hell Kiba," said Hinata as she glared at him. The pills had given her enough energy to stand on her own two feet, but she was still willing to fight for her freedom instead of just surrendering to this asshole. "My heart belongs to Naruto."

"Oh," said Kiba as he feigns pain, "how your words hurt me Hinata. But no matter, since you are my bitch and as such I have all the time in the world to train you properly." Hinata charged forward to strike him with her Gentle fist, but he easily kneed her in the stomach and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down to the ground. "And just for that little upset, I won't be gentle with you. You are going to be my bitch once we return to the village, so why not start now since I think that I have waited enough for this moment you little tease! Naruto isn't here to save you, for he was a pathetic loser that should have died a long time ago. He was weak, basically cannon fodder!"

Karin tried to move and get Kiba off of her, but she was held to the wall by two Inuzuka clan members.

"Oh don't worry bitch," said Kiba as he looked in her direction, "I'll get to the two of you once I defile her." Hinata weakly kicked out in an attempt to stop this, but her legs were grabbed by two dogs and pulled apart. Hinata began to cry since she didn't want this to happen and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She silently prayed for help, and as if the gods themselves were listening to her, she got just that…

Before Kiba could rip her pants off to get at the treasure he sought underneath, he was kicked squared in the face by a newcomer with enough force to blast him backwards into a tree that was behind him. This person wore a black cloak that looked like the one Minato wore, as well as a creepy face mask. This figure had his hands in his pockets, yet withdrew one of them with several kunai in his hand that he used to dispose of the Inuzuka that were holding Karin. The others moved into a defensive position around Kiba since he was the son of their clan head, as one of them pulled Kiba back onto his feet.

"Karin, Ayame, Hinata," said the figure without looking at them, "get out of here."

"How do you know our names," asked Karin in suspicion to this stranger since she was sure she never met him before in her life.

"Now is not the time for such questions," said the figure, "just go, I got this."

Karin moved quickly to get Hinata to her feet and ran away with Ayame as well from the immediate area, but not before Hinata gave him a heartfelt thanks for rescuing her. The Inuzuka were about to follow them as well, but Kiba held his hand up to stop them.

"No," said Kiba with authority as he observed the figure before him, "we can catch them later. They have nowhere to run to. Besides, this man struck an alpha of a pack, and that is the dumbest decision he has ever made."

"You know nothing about me and you assume that me punching you was the dumbest decision I have ever made," said the figure with a raised eyebrow, "because in all honesty that is far from the worst decisions I made."

"Oh yeah Mr. Smartass," growled Kiba, "and who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Why," chuckled the figure as he stood there with his arms crossed, "you obviously remember me, so you should know who I am."

"I have never met you before in my life."

"Yet I am a pathetic loser that should have died a long time ago. I am weak, basically cannon fodder as you so boldly stated several minutes ago."

"Impossible," said Kiba as the color on his face drained away in fear, "you are dead! It was confirmed by the Fourth Hokage himself!"

"Oh please," said Naruto as he pulled his hood down along with his face mask. All doubt that Naruto was himself as he claimed was shattered as he did. "Minato doesn't know shit about me."

"You will not disrespect our leader," said Kiba as he got into an attacking position along with the rest of his clan members.

"I will and can," said Naruto with a smirk on his face, "and while I would love to reconnect with you and have a friendly bout between the two of us, I am afraid that isn't going to happen."

"Why," said Kiba hautighly since he believed that Naruto was scared to fight him, "because you know that I am stronger than you?"

"No Kiba," said Naruto as he pulled out cylindrical device that glowed with energy. He threw it on the ground, and as he did it expanded and opened up. Once the process was done, a force field engulfed the immediate area. This was a Mobile Arena, a device that had been made to be used by the Hunters to trap his children in a small area so that they could wear them down enough to inflict the killing shot. On the way back to this world, he had conversed with the hunters to pass the time as he charged the generators, and doing so he learned about the tech of other worlds, but he only asked to see the one item to study for himself. Cabot had asked why he didn't study more since he could corner the market of such things on his planet and make a formidable force for himself. Naruto just shook his head and explained that by doing that it would just start an arms race the likes that his world wouldn't be able to handle and he would not become the man who basically brought about the end of his world. "It is not that you are stronger than me, since I was stronger than you the last time we met, and time has only expanded that gap of power between us far more. I will not kill you simply on the fact that you are a monster, one of the most dangerous kinds when it comes to it since you prey on the weak to get your way and force yourself on them when they refuse. I will not sully my hands by killing a common rapist."

"So what are you going to do dumbass? Just stand there and take the blows which are all you are good for!"

"You say that even though I literally kicked you back with one foot into a tree," said Naruto as he just rubbed his eyes in a sigh. "Then it is obvious that the blow affected your mind a bit, which is saying something since you really don't use it and just go on base instinct more than smarts."

Kiba growled in rage at being insulted so badly by the man he hated the most in life since Hinata had eyes only for him when Kiba wanted her for himself. When Naruto had died, he was glad about it since that meant that he could move in on Hinata in her moment of grief and get into her pants, but she saw him coming a mile away and avoided him like the plague. He was furious about it, but that fury went away when his mother and Hiashi came to him and told him that as a reward for all years of hard work, his hatred of the demon brat throughout his life, as well as his loyalty to the village that he would be married to Hinata in an arranged marriage. What made it all the sweeter was when he was told that she would be altered with seals so that she would listen to all his orders without question since the Hyuga saw her as nothing short of a slave and wanted Kiba to degrade her beyond repair. Kiba was pissed that all the waiting he did for this day was now quite literally running away from him and the demon brat that he hated was stopping him from once more claiming what was his. Kiba ordered his clan to surround Naruto in preparation for an attack since he was certain that he couldn't dodge all of them.

"So you surrounded me," said Naruto while shrugging his shoulders, "do you think that you beat me already?"

"Prepare to lose demon," said one of the Inuzuka, "for you will die today!"

"You thought I died once already," said Naruto with a smirk, "and yet look how that turned out in the end. But you should feel honored that you all taught me valuable lesson in life."

"And what could my clan possibly teach the dead last such as you," asked Kiba with a hint of curiosity.

"The benefits of a pack," said Naruto before he opened a portal. Out of the portal walked the Goliath that had come with him. The shinobi that surrounded him all back away in fear at seeing this monster appear before them.

"What the hell is that!" shouted one of the shinobi.

"I lead my own pack Kiba," said Naruto as he pulled up his hood to cover his head, and his face mask to cover his face. "And unlike your weak ass clan, they are the real Apex Predators of this world."

The Goliath kneeled towards Naruto, who pet him on the head.

"Inuzuka clan, meet the Goliath. Goliath, meet your next meal."

The Goliath then roared out to intimidate his prey as Naruto jumped up and clung to the top of the dome of energy that was keeping them all inside it. One foolish shinobi charged forward with a blade he had in a futile attempt to cut the beast down already, but the blade broke on its skin, and the Goliath grabbed him before he could dodge it. Goliath then opened its mouth and bit the head off the shinobi before he threw the rest of the Nin into its mouth and swallowed him. The rest of the Inuzuka, Kiba included, were horrified to see their clan member being eaten in front of them by this monster, but Kiba decided to lead by example and tried to attack the Goliath with Akamaru with a Fang over Fang attack. While it did stop the Goliath in his tracks for a bit, Kiba lacked the raw power he would need to pierce through the Goliaths hardened skin, but was easily swatted away like he was nothing. The rest of the Inuzuka realized that they needed to retreat and form a proper plan to kill this beast. Yet that train of thought was shot out the window when they came to the edge of the energy field and realized that they couldn't escape, but by the time that they came to this conclusion, they were all dead when the Goliath threw a huge fucking boulder at them that crushed all but one of them, which was only because he was at the far end of the group so he only lost his arm. This didn't matter though since the Goliath consumed him shortly afterwards like he had done the first one.

As this all happened, Kiba got to his feet in preparation to fight the monster once more with his clan, but that look of confidence mixed with rage went right off his face when he saw the monster eating another one of his clan. He saw a bolder next to it that had a large pool of blood flowing from underneath it so he knew what had happened to the rest of them. He used his head for once and realized that he was outgunned here and made to retreat, but as soon as he turned around there was Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes glowing with rage. He held up his hand and held Kiba in place by this throat. Akamaru attacked him as well, but just like with Kiba he grabbed him by the throat, but with a quick snap Akamaru was dead.

"Let me go," said Kiba as he tried to pry himself from Naruto's grip. But for all his attempts Naruto was just too strong and he was unable to pry his hand off his neck.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto in a sarcastic tone, "but if I did that I would miss the best part of the story that is your life."

"And what exactly is that," said Kiba as he glared at him with all of his hatred.

"The end," said Naruto as the Goliath walked up behind him and began to breathe fire that engulfed the two of them. Kiba screamed in pain as he roasted alive while Naruto didn't even flinch from the flames that enveloped them. They didn't hurt him in the least since his body healed instantly. He was a Biju now, so godlike accelerated healing was a massive perk he had. Soon all he was holding was a chard corpse that he threw into the Goliath's open mouth to eat. Once he was done he summoned up another portal to send his child back to his temporary home for now. The Goliath gave him a look that basically expressed his desire not to go and to stay by his father's side.

"Oh don't give me that look," said Naruto as he smiled, "return home for now. I promise that there will be more to do in the near future." The Goliath then traveled back home as ordered while Naruto just looked in the direction that the three females had just gone and sent out a pulse to check up on their progress. What he saw made him do a strange mix of a sigh as well as a growl. He saw them once more surrounded by Konoha shinobi, and judging by their lack of emotional energy he could easily wager that they were ROOT shinobi since he was familiar with them since they had tried to kidnap him in his youth. It was only because of Itachi himself that he was made aware of their existence as well as how to sense them from their lack of emotions. So now he had to deal with them and he really didn't care to do so, but his friends needed him and so he set off towards them to save them once again…

(Karin's group)

Karin was having a seriously bad day right now, and if Naruto was still alive right now she would slug him as hard as she could. Since now once again her and her group was surrounded by yet another group of shinobi from Konoha, and this time there were more of them. Karin was familiar with ROOT shinobi since she had fought against them with her old team with Sasuke. They had killed Danzo, who tried to cheat death but in the end failed to do that. The odd person out of the group was Hinata's former sensei Kurenai, who was looking at them with an extremely pissed expression on her face.

"Hinata Hyuga," shouted Kurenai in rage, "how dare you betray the village like this!"

"Betray the village," said Hinata with the same amount of rage that Kurenai was spewing at her. "You know exactly what they had planned for me! I refuse to become the sex slave of a pig like Kiba!"

"It was your punishment for speaking out against your superiors," said Kurenai, "and now that you have done this your punishment will only get worse! Do you have any idea how much this hurts me?"

"Hurts you," shouted Hinata to the point that she was red in the face, "you have a child that came from the man you loved in the past. You had a choice! I am going to be brainwashed and raped repeatedly against my will! And for a feminist like you to just let that happen without so much as a word is so very hypocritical of you. But what is one to expect from a self-centered bitch like you that wants the world to think your way and will forcibly change the minds of those who don't. I no longer see you as my sensei and want you to just die!"

Kurenai saw nothing but red once she heard that, and pulled out some chakra suppression cuffs to take Hinata and Karin prisoner, but before she so much as took a single step, she felt a sharp pain in her chest area. She looked down to see a bloody hand sticking out her front holding her heart. The hand retracted while still holding it. Kurenai turned around while in shock and saw a dark figure standing there with her heart in his hand. He then slammed it into her face with enough force to smoosh it into goo as well as slammed her backwards with enough force to break her spine down the center of her body. She was now bent backwards so that the top half of her body was now looking backwards.

"Everybody gets one," said the figure as he walked over to the group.

"What," asked Hinata in shock that this figure had appeared once again.

"You wished for her to die, so I delivered on it. But everybody only gets one save from me and you have used up two already. So you have one more since there are three in your group. Do you require me to save you a third time?"

"Yes please," said Ayame with a polite bow since this man had saved them twice already so he was someone that they could trust.

"As the lady wishes," said the figure with a theatrical bow that made her giggle a bit. It was then at this time that he sensed the ROOT Nin move to attack him while his back was turned. Multiple kunai embedded into his back, which shocked Karin and her group, but he simply took his finger and put it into his mouth and blew hard. The pressure blasted them out of his back and launched them back at the Nin who threw them in the first place. But since they were launched backwards they were hit with the ringed handle so they didn't die from it. Naruto waved both his hands, doing so summoned up two domes made up of ice mirrors. The smaller one surrounded Karin and her group so to protect them, and the larger one surrounded the initial area. The ROOT Nin attacked him using various attacks and jutsu, to which the figure flawlessly dodged or countered their jutsu with his own. He did this for a bit to tire them out, and once they were worn out from using too much chakra. He then threw out his hand, and once he did he felt the connection to the ice mirrors surrounding them. He flexed his hand into a fist, doing so caused the mirrors to crush into needles, all which launched towards the ROOT Nin into vital areas. All but one of them died from the attack, the last of which only had a disabled arm.

"Just who are you," asked Karin who was sick and tired of not knowing who the hell this figure was. "Why are you so keen on helping us?"

"Because an Uzumaki doesn't abandon family," said the figure to the shock of Karin.

"You are an Uzumaki?"

"I am," said the figure, "but you already knew this as well as those two with you."

"We do," said Ayame in confusion since she was thinking about it and not coming up with anything. Hinata though was coming to a faster conclusion to the figures identity, and once it came to mind she rushed forward and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"You are still alive," she said joyfully. Naruto pulled his hood and mask off to reveal his identity to the group.

"Of course I am," said Naruto with a smile, "I wouldn't be the most unpredictable shinobi if I was dead."

"How are you still alive?" asked Karin, who now that she as well as the other two saw him they realized that he seemed older than he was before. It had only been three months and yet it seemed like he had aged years. In Hinata's eyes it only made her blush more since he was more handsome than he was before. Ayame was the same way, but hid it better.

"I will explain later," said Naruto as he pointed towards Snow, "but I am only a shadow clone of the real me and I used up most of my power saving you guys. Head towards Spring. You will be welcome there."

"And how are we supposed to get past the blockade surrounding the place?" asked Karin with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me." Said Naruto with a grin on his face as he felt the last ROOT Nin run away to report to Minato, "by the time you get there the blockade will not be a problem." His shadow clone then disappeared in a burst of smoke, but not before throwing a kunai into the distance, doing so pierced through the neck of the ROOT Nin that was trying to run away. Karin and the others looked at each other, and then quickly set out towards their new destination…

(Snow Country)

A small group of half a dozen shinobi dragged the Daimyo of Snow country Koyuki along by a chain attached to the collar they put on her. They had orders to put it on her since it was made by Minato himself with seals that he would activate when she was brought before him since he wanted her as a pet once her country fell. Koyuki had been talking with the leaders of the resistance, one represented each of the four villages that had fallen, with Ao leading those from Kiri, Samui leading those from Kumo, Kurotsuchi leading those from Iwa, and Kankuro leading those from Suna since Temari had fallen into a state of depression. It was easy to see why she did since she had lost her brother, lost her friend Naruto who she came to like more than just that over time, and was almost captured by her love interest Shikamaru himself to be used as a breeder for her bloodline. So much had gone wrong with her life all at once, and it was only because of Kankuro that she was still free from Konoha with her body unsoiled.

They had been discussing various plans to try and break free from the blockade, but so far their plans had been unsuccessful. They had tried sneaking past, but seals had alerted the enemy of their intentions. They had tried to even use the airships that Snow was known for, and yet Minato had a counter for that in the form of even more seals that formed a dome around her entire country so that they couldn't just fly past them. The seals were placed within the outposts of the blockade and each of them was heavily guarded at all times so all plans of destroying them were out the window. Koyuki had been called away by a maid of hers, and asked to follow since the maid told her that something had happened in her room. Once there, Koyuki was quickly captured by the Konoha shinobi that were lying in wait for the maid to deliver her. The leader of the group was Kakashi since Minato trusted him to get the job done. Koyuki had struggled of course, but it didn't help her in the slightest and she was dragged via chained leash through the same secret tunnels that Kakashi's group had used to get into her room in the first place. The tunnels were made to get the Daimyo to safety, like most Daimyos had, but these had been used for the exact opposite.

And now here she was, being dragged against her will through the snow towards the machine that would make it all go away. Kakashi had been in such a good mood about the whole thing that he talked about his sensei's plans as well as how they were able to even infiltrate her home so easily. He told her that the reason they sought her out as well as took her was because she was going to become the mistress of Minato once his rule was secured, and so she was taken from the future battlefield which would be her country. Koyuki had been furious to say the least when she heard this, but Kakashi just waved her off and said that she might feel that way now but in the future she would think differently once a Yamanaka got done with her and making her the ideal pet. They needed the snow to go away so that they would no longer suffer from the Resistance's home field advantage with shinobi that mastered the snowy terrain.

He went on to even gloat that the way they were able to infiltrate her home was because of a seal that Minato had spent years perfecting that enhanced a Yamanaka's mind control abilities so that they could travel far distances. Sure the seal took up a large space and was basically a room of its own, but the end results were amazing and in Kakashi's mind that made his sensei even greater in his books since he made the seal.

As all this was happening and being said, Naruto was in the distance observing all of this through the blizzard that they were walking through. He heard everything that had ben said, and as he did he thought of a plan that would destroy Minato's seal as well as deliver a message at the same time. His Wraiths awaited his orders, to which he would give to them shortly…

It was several minutes later that his order was given, but not to kill only simply to retrieve Koyuki from their grasp. A Wraith teleported in, to the complete shock of the shinobi guarding her since they had never seen a creature like that, and cut the chain she was linked to before grabbing her and teleporting out just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What in the hell was that?" asked one of the Konoha shinobi as he grabbed his sword in preparation of another appearance. He was unsure of whether it was hostile or not, but he was not going to take that chance.

"Everyone circle up," said Kakashi as he lifted his headband so that he could use his Sharingan, "keep on your toes."

"Just because you see the attacker coming doesn't mean much if you are too weak to defend against them," said a voice in the blizzard. Kakashi as well as the rest of the group had to cover their faces since the winds were so harsh for a moment.

"Who is there," shouted Kakashi in rage since this mission was supposed to be a simple one and yet now they had met some resistance they didn't plan for.

"What," said the voice with a chuckle, "can't see me with that so called 'ultimate Dojutsu' that you have in your socket? I thought it was capable of seeing anything."

"How dare you insult the memory of my friend Obito?"

"I not only insult his memory, but the memory of all the Uchiha in their entirety as well."

"Say that to my face you coward!"

"As you wish," said the figure that suddenly appeared directly in front of Kakashi, which alone freaked him out since he had appeared literally out of nowhere. What surprised him even more than that was this figure was now staring him down with a Mangekyo Sharingan that was activated and spinning. Kakashi wasn't able to look away before he was caught in the Tsukuyomi…

(Tsukuyomi realm)

Kakashi was having a major sense of Déjà vu along with some PTSD since he found himself for the second time in his life on a cross. He struggled to get off of it, but like the time when Itachi forced him to suffer through this he was stuck on the cross. He looked around and saw the figure that had brought him here just sitting on a stone in front of him looking at him with his one Sharingan still active.

"You dare disrespect your own clan like you have," shouted Kakashi angrily.

"And why do you assume that I am an Uchiha," said the figure without any form of emotion in his voice.

"It's obvious that you are one since you have the Sharingan."

"You have one," pointed out the figure, "and Minato has two. Last time I checked neither of you had any direct bloodline with any Uchiha. Now I might be wrong about that, but I highly doubt it since I know the both of you so well."

"Oh yeah," said Kakashi smugly at the figure, "and just who are you if you know us like you claim?"

"I am someone who you have pissed off with your past actions towards me along with the current one you were trying to do before I came along."

"Mind narrowing down the list a bit," said Kakashi as he rolled his eye, "because I am still unsure of your identity."

"If you have pissed off this many people," chuckled the figure as he stood up, "then I am surprised that you are still amongst the living since someone should have wanted you dead by now."

"I had a good teacher that taught me how to survive against all who dare challenge me," growled Kakashi.

"And it shows since you have pissed off so many people like he has."

"Do you know who you are making fun of?"

"Obviously someone who is a few strokes short of a complete seal since you forgot already that I called told you I already knew you." The figure then pulled down his mask and hood and showed his face to Kakashi, who screamed in rage at seeing Naruto not only alive and well, but also with a Sharingan of his own somehow. He as well as Minato had gotten their via transplants, so how in the hell did Naruto get one?

"So nice to see you again too sensei," said Naruto with a smirk.

"How are you still alive!? Minato watched you die three months ago!"

"And yet here I stand before you stronger than you or anyone else in that pathetic village would have ever let me become. Now I brought you here for a reason and I would really like to skip all the threats, insults, and pointless questions you want to tell me since I honestly don't care since I will neither react to them nor answer."

"And what use could you have with me?"

"You are going to help me kill Minato," said Naruto with a grin that pissed off Kakashi immensely.

"I will not help you kill my sensei," yelled out Kakashi as he was enraged to his limit at hearing Naruto so bluntly say that. "He is a great man as well as its future ruler!"

"You truly believe that man is capable of ruling the world as you so think?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I know so. The world will be a better off place with him as a ruler."

"You are such a simpleton," said Naruto as he shook his head, "and it is because of that reason that you were so easily manipulated through your life."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that the man you see as a god amongst men has manipulated into being a puppet that will never question his actions no matter what he does."

"You dare," started Kakashi before his mouth was gagged by chains so that he couldn't speak what he wanted to say.

"The only reason I brought you here," said Naruto as he walked towards Kakashi with his hands behind his back, "is not to torture you, since to me you are not worth the effort. I don't care to lie to you since honestly you are not worth the thought process to think up a lie that you can believe. I brought you here since up to 72 hours in this realm is mere seconds in the real world. That is all you are worth to me, mere seconds."

Kakashi screamed a muffled yell that Naruto couldn't really make out.

"But the truth is the man you see as a father figure killed your actual biological father," said Naruto with a frown. The world spoke to him in a sense that it only gave him partial knowledge of the world. It was like it wanted him to know only key details of things since no one was meant to know everything. He had ten years to master his powers and learn enough about what was hidden from not only him but others as well. Kakashi looked at him with rage filled eyes that showed that he didn't believe him.

"Think about it Kakashi. Your father was just as famous as Minato in their younger years. Both had a shot at being Hokage, but Minato is not one to share power, and with the prophesy told to him by Jiraiya about the child of prophesy he had such an inflated ego that just couldn't let her see anyone else get what he deemed as his. So he planned to eliminate the competition that was your father. And wouldn't you know it, but the perfect opportunity happen when your father was shunned by the village for choosing to save those shinobi over completing the mission. He killed your father and made it look like a suicide since everyone expected it out of him from all the hatred and ridicule he suffered through. Yet look at what I went through. I went through about a hundred times worse of hatred and pain and yet suicide was the farthest thing on my mind since I wanted to prove to the people wrong about me. So why would a man who was strong in mind and soul break so easily like that? And who was there to pick up the pieces of your shattered life and trained you personally? To tell you that what your father did was wrong?"

It was at this point that the truth started to sink in. His visible eye began to leak tears as it did. The vision he had of Minato as a godlike man were permanently shattered beyond repair.

"The truth hurts," said Naruto as he finally stepped forward towards Kakashi and plunged a chakra receiver into his heart, as it did, the realm shattered and they were back in the snow once more. "But don't despair Kakashi. Even though your life will end, your body will live on to get revenge as one of my Six Paths." Kakashi stiffened as Naruto twisted the chakra receiver, and then quickly pierced multiple points through his body with even more. Naruto summoned up a scroll that he made into a storage scroll. Once Kakashi was dead and his body transformed, Naruto stored his body in it. Once inside of it, he marked it off with the number one.

Naruto looked around for a bit, not really looking for anything or anyone, but just enjoyed the quiet since the blizzard was gone. He had been the source of it to hinder Kakashi's group, but with them dead, via slashed throats with a kunai, there was no need for one anymore. Naruto took in the last bit of the calm before he walked in the direction of Koyuki, who when he arrived to where she was she was cowering in fear since she was surrounded by the Wraiths. They were moving in a circle around her, but not in a threatening manner. Naruto opened up a portal that they flew through since they were no longer needed. Koyuki saw Naruto standing there, and her immediate reaction was to run forward towards him and hug him with tears in her eyes, not unlike Hinata did when she saw that he was still alive. As she wept tears of joy for her savior saving her for the second time, he just patted her on the back in reassurance. Minato had played his hand to try and end this fight in his favor, now it was time to show Minato his own…

(A/N: Surprisingly I have beaten Kingdom Hearts 3 sooner than I thought I would and in all honesty I loved every second of it. But now that there is a crap load of snow in Washington where I live, I am stuck at home more often than not since no one wants seafood in the snow and unless there is a certain number of reservations at our restaurant then we don't even open our doors and call the people who made reservations to apologize and let them know that we are closed. But until next chapter! Also, I could use a bit of help with another one of my stories. I am trying to think of a name for a Hokuto move that Naruto creates that basically has him standing in one place, and faster than the eye can blink he is behind the group of enemies he is fighting. Then they explode, as most do with that style. Trying to think of an appropriate name for it. Best sounding one will be used along with their name being mentioned along with the credit given for the idea. Just remember that it must start with 'Hokuto' like in the series.


	5. Horrific Declaration of War

(A/N: Sorry it takes me a while to update things, but since the restaurant I work at is in its busiest season, as well as multiple friends suffering illness or injury that I helped out. But now that my days at work are becoming less busy I am able to write more. But be warned, once Borderlands 3 and Death Stranding come out I am going to be MIA for a while.)

Naruto walked quite easily through the snow of the mountain as he carried Koyuki on his back. She was nestled in quite comfortable as he carried her since he was using chakra to warm up his surrounding area like if he was in a bubble of some sort. Koyuki held on and as she did she couldn't help but blush as she felt the muscles he had acquired since they had last met. He had been a kid then who wore too much orange, but had this air about him that made friends wherever he went in life with a mentality to keep pushing forward even when others had all but given up entirely.

But as he carried her through the snow back to her palace, one major thing came to the forefront of her mind that she wanted answered…

"So where have you been this whole time," asked Koyuki since she genuinely wanted to know. She had heard that he had died three months ago, and the news had brought tears to her eyes since it hurt her to hear such a thing had befallen her as well as her countries hero.

"Another planet," said Naruto simply as he continued to walk without missing a step. There was one point where he stopped for a bit and smirked as the memories of his shadow clone flooded his mind, but other than that he never stopped. "And before you ask, I will explain things later when I can explain to everyone at once. It's a long complicated story that I really only want to tell once instead of multiple times to everyone."

"That's understandable. But what is the plan when we get back?"

"Well the plan is fairly simple," said Naruto as he smiled about it as he played it out in his mind, "we get close to your home, but then I will drop you off and let you finish the rest of the way on foot. Tell no one about me since word will spread too fast and the element of surprise is needed complete the plan I have in mind. Just say some creatures killed the shinobi who captured you and escaped while they fought them off."

"What were those creatures anyway," asked Koyuki. She had heard stories of monsters and such in her youth, but never heard of anything even remotely resembling those she saw protect her not too long ago.

"I'll explain that all later. But don't worry since they will not hurt you."

"So where will you go once you let me go?"

"Oh don't worry about that," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I'll be around to watch you from the shadows twenty four seven."

"So even when I'm asleep or showering?" asked Koyuki with a raised brow as well as a bit of a blush to think about her hero peeping on her while she was all wet and naked in the shower.

"When you are asleep yes, but when you are in the shower, well I'll let you decide whether or not you want me to watch you there. I don't mind if you want me to watch you naked." When Naruto said this, Koyuki's face lit up as her blush intensified since the more perverted thoughts began to seep out. But she quickly quelled those thoughts since now was not the time to think about such things. The rest of the trip was in complete silence, and Koyuki was fine with that since she got to hold on to her hero the whole way…

The trip took an hour and a half, but when they reached near the city limits, Naruto put Koyuki down to walk the rest of the way back on her own. She kissed him on the cheek as a sign of gratitude, and Naruto simply smiled as he disappeared in a gust of cold wind that made Koyuki cover her face for a few seconds. Once alone she made her way back to the palace under heavy escort. The allied forces had been looking for her literally everywhere in town and were shocked to hear that she was kidnapped under their noses like she had been. So once she had returned she made sure that they all knew what happened and explained that the shinobi sent to capture her were killed by a creature that she did not know and she made her escape as it killed them. They bought it since in their minds she had no reason to lie to them so they accepted her explaination on face value. And for the next week, nothing more had happened…

But while in Snow Country, nothing major happened, in Konoha Minato was having a major hissy fit due to recent events. All four teams he had recently sent out to acquire certain things had all not returned with said thing or at all in general which meant they were more than likely dead. Those he sent to Whirlpool had died, and even the second group he sent to see what happened had perished as well. Those he sent to capture Hinata ahd been killed, and he wondered just what the hell happened there. There were so many strong shinobi slaughtered and yet his enemy was trapped in Snow, which led to the last problem since the machine to counter the snow itself was still not activated, which meant Kakashi and his group had failed as well. HOW!

The only piece of information he had been able to gather was what the tracker nin he had scout the area were able to tell him. They found the bodies of the Inuzuka who had been crushed under a boulder, and to make matters worse, what they senses and smelled was not human in the slightest that did the deed. And while he was at first skeptical about that, he began to wonder about it. But now he made plans to have Inoichi once more use the chamber that enhanced his clan's jutsu to see what the hell was going on in Snow and try to once again capture Koyuki to turn on the machine if able. So here Minato was as he saw Inoichi sit down in a cross-legged position as he activated his clan's jutsu once more. He again infiltrated the mind of the maid he had used the first time and when he had complete control he began to snoop around and question what the hell happened.

From what he was able to learn, Kakashi and his group had died by the hands of wild beast they were not prepared for in the mountains and that Koyuki had escaped while they were killed. Knowing that he could not get close using the same person as last time when they sprung their trap, Inoichi transferred over to another maid to use this time. Once inside he walked over to her room and opened it up under the pretense of delivering fresh blankets to Koyuki personally. Once inside, he made his move to try and transfer into her mind. They had tried to do this when they set up the complex seals in the chamber within Konoha, but there were those whose minds were naturally resistant to manipulation, and unfortunately she was one of them. But in person it would be so much simpler since this sealed room worked to let her use his jutsu long distance, but it made it far weaker as a result so only the weak minded could be controlled like this.

Once he tried to take over Koyuki's mind, that was when Naruto made himself known and pounced on the maid. He slammed his hand onto her head, using his own abilities to infiltrate the mind of the maid he was on. Inoichi was terrified that somehow this person, since he had no idea who it was, was able to enter the mind of the maid as well and began to retreat back through the doorway that symbolized his entry point. Naruto ran through the corridor of this young woman's mind as he chased Inoichi through it, and saw Inoichi escape through the doorway back to his own mind. But he never got the door closed all the way because Naruto charged energy into his hand that made it jet black and smashed the doorway so that Inoichi was launched backwards as Naruto entered his mind. The gap left by the shattered doorway closed up seconds after he entered.

"Ah Inoichi," said Naruto as he cracked his knuckles as well as his neck, "it has been a while since we last saw each other. But then again you were reported dead when the Juubi blew up our allied headquarters so I never thought I would see you again."

"Wait a second," said Inoichi as he got back to his feet. He tried to exit his own mindscape, but for reasons that were beyond even him he was unable to do that. "Naruto? You are supposed to be dead!"

"So are you," said Naruto as he pointed at Inoichi, "but unlike you I didn't fake my death."

"How are you even here in my mind? You are no Yamanaka!"

"True," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but then again I prefer to be an Uzumaki since we are honorable to the end. You are a liar, plain and simple, and as such are pathetic!"

"You will pay for this monster," growled Inoichi as he was insulted by someone who was supposed to be nothing more than a weapon for the village to use. "You made a mistake coming here brat. This is my mind and within it I am a god!"

"What is it with clan members from Konoha and their oversized egos," asked Naruto as he laughed, "because this may be your mind, but I know of its one major flaw."

"My clan's jutsu has no flaw to it!"

"The Hyuga say the same thing. The Byakugan gives a near three sixty diameter field of vision, but there is one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra that not many people know about. Unfortunately for them I do know about it though."

"Oh yeah," said Inoichi before he summoned spikes to appear that pierced Naruto all over to keep him locked in place, "and so what is my clan's jutsu flaw?

"It's simple," said Naruto with a sinister smile as he blasted the area with his chakra. The energy disitigrated the spikes in his body, and continued onwards past Inoichi. The area changed from a simple field of sorts into an elaborate castle of grand design with the front door open. There were lit torches on the wall, and Naruto rose up into the newly formed balcony that overlooked the grand hall they now found themselves in. "Your jutsu can be overpowered if the one you used it on has a higher willpower. And dear kami don't I have an abnormally large amount of willpower. I had to have such willpower to survive what the village did to me in my youth. Otherwise I would have commited suicide by the age of five from all the attempts on my life mixed in with all the hatred. But why am I telling you of all people this in the first place, you should know since it was your job to erase all the abuse I suffered from my mind as well as place the markers that would be used when I was meant to be forced into submission. But little did you know that the demon sealed within me kept all my memories backed up so whatever you erased, I immediately remembered once you left my mind. And it is because of that that I think it is only fair that I fuck with your mind as you did mine, but unlike me you don't have a nine tailed fox demon to repair the damage done when it is all over."

Naruto jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of Inoichi, who moved back a bit in fear before he gained the courage to attack instead of retreat. He punched Naruto in the face, but Naruto didn't even flinch when it happened. He just kept looking at him with a creepy smile on his face. Inoichi tried to strike again in hopes that this time it would do more damage, but once more it did nothing. It was at this time that a jet black tail of energy popped out from behind Naruto and smacked Inoichi upside the head so that he was sent back with a spin. Inoichi spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. He looked and saw Naruto slowly moving towards him, and his fight or flight instinct was kicking in right now which in itself was weighing heavily on the flight side. So he got up and attempted to escape out the still open front door, but he didn't get far since Naruto laughed maniaclly as he clicked his finger. The sound echoed through the hall, and as Inoichi neared the doors they slammed shut in his face.

Inoichi was unable to do anything else, since a straight jacket engulfed him and tightened up. The jacket was attached to a chain, which he saw Naruto begin to pull towards him. All the while Inoichi was struggling in an attempt to escape his bindings. When he was only a few yards away he used all of his mind to conjure up a simple kunai that he used to cut his way out of the jacket. He then began to run off into one of the hallways that branched off from the main hall. The way he took forked into two paths, which he quickly chose the left one and ended up at the base of a staircase. He ran up them in hopes that there was some sort of exit up there. But as he neared the top of the stairs he saw Naruto standing there, still smiling that sinister style. He stomped his foot down hard, which caused the stairs to change into a stone slide that forced Inoichi to slide back to the ground floor.

Inoichi hit the ground running, this time taking the right path. But the further he ran the darker the passageway became until there was nothing more than darkness surrounding him. He looked around and found nothing.

"And in the end the darkness shall consume you," said Naruto in a demonic voice that sent shivers down Inoichi's spine as he heard it since he could not physically see him. "But do not worry about it, for I'll make sure to have Ino suffer the same fate so that you will forever be together within the abyss I made just for the two of you."

"You stay away from my daughter you demon!" shouted Inoichi in pure rage as he heard the threat. But out of the darkness came Naruto, who within his right hand held an orb of what could only be described as pure darkness that was somehow even darker than the darkness that surrounded them.

"No," said Naruto simply with pure malice in his voice before he slammed the orb into Inoichi, doing so used the power of the Rinnigan that he possessed to suck his soul out of his body into a personal hell he made to forever torment him as well as his daughter in the near future. This left Inoichi as nothing more than a hollow husk, but one he planned to use for his next phase of the plan. And with a grin on his face he pulsed his power out to control the body like one does a puppet…

(Real World)

As all this took place in Inoichi's mind, Minato stood watch as he saw him begin to spasm a bit for reasons he was unclear of. He was just about to find another Yamanaka as well as a doctor to try and help his friend, but then he stopped as his head jerked up and he opened his eyes to look at Minato.

"Hello Minato," said Inoichi which disturbed Minato since the tone of voice was wrong. "Good to see you again."

"Who the hell are you," asked Minato in anger, "and what has happened to Inoichi."

"To answer the latter question first," said 'Inoichi' with a grin as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Inoichi is gone. He tried to control the mind of the wrong person and suffered majorly for the attempt when I crushed his soul literally, leaving him as nothing more than an empty husk for me to control for the time being."

"So who exactly are you," said Minato through strained teeth as he gripped his hands hard in rage that his friend had died in such a way.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize the tone of voice, but then again you are not the genious you claim to be."

"Silence your tongue before I remove it personally!"

"Like I care if you do that," said 'Inoichi' with a shrug, "since this is not my body and I won't even feel it. Kind of like any woman you have been with."

Minato took great offense to that statement, and in his rage he punched him. But like 'Inoichi' said he felt nothing from it.

"You really don't listen very well do you?" asked 'Inoichi' with a raised eyebrow. "Luckily for me I didn't inherit your ego."

"Wait," said Minato as he heard him say that and paused for a second, "what?"

"Well obiously I didn't inherit deafness either since I can hear clearly unlike you."

"Naruto?" asked Minato with eyes filled with shock. He was still processing the fact that Naruto had somehow managed to defeat Inoichi of all people in a battle of the minds. In his own mind that shouldn't have been even remotely possible.

"It's so good to see that you remember my name after so long,"

"Where have you been hiding your cowardly ass for the past three months?"

"Cowardly," asked Naruto, since now his father knew who he was even though he was using Inochi's body as a puppet to deliver a message like he was now. "This coming from the man who faked his death and hid himself for the past sixteen years, all the while manipulating events so that you would have a godlike weapon to use at all times. So tell me, how did that plan work out for you in the end?"

"I don't know how you were able to break free from my control or how you broke free from the seals that have been on you since birth, but I promise you that in the end you will kneel before me! And for disobeying me as such I will make you suffer til the end of your days by any means nesecary!"

"You think I am scared of you?" asked Naruto with a laugh that pissed Minato off to the point of ginding his teeth as he heard it, "because I am not if you actually think that I am. Now while we could stand here and do this whole song and dance of you threatening me and me just laughing harder as you try to intimidate me in one way or another. But allow me to explain what is happening as we speak. Your group you sent out to capture Hinata in an attempt to turn her into a sex slave to that mutt Kiba, I killed them all personally and burned Kiba alive as he screamed like the little bitch that he was. So feel free to tell his mother Tsume this bit of information. I only wish I could be there to see it personally but I can't have everything I want now can i?"

"You will pay for this!"

"Just like Kakashi and his group did when I killed them as they dreddged through the thick blizzard to try and turn on the machine to rid Snow country of said element? Because he did no better than Kiba and his group. But before I ended him I let him know that you were using him all his life after you killed his father and made it look like a suicide all those years ago."

"How do you know about that?" asked Minato with a look of even more shock on his face from hearing that. No one, and he meant no one knew of his involvement in the death of the White Fang

"There is so much that I know," said Naruto with a sinister grin, "and I am going to use this information to aid your enemies against you. You made me a weapon to wage war, but you failed to control me like you initially planned. So what do you think are your odds, because I can tell you they are not good bordering on impossible as they are now."

"You will submit to me in the end!"

"Yeah yeah," said Naruto as he stood up and folded his arms, "but the reason I am here is to tell you that I am back to aid my friends. But that is secondary to my primary reason."

"Which is?"

"Destroying this fucking room in a manner that you won't be able to use it anymore," said Naruto as his body began to turn crimson red as his chakra built up to explosive levels, "so now how do you choose to die oh infamous Yondaime Hokage? In a massive explosion that will leave you buried under so much rubble that they will not find your body? Or run away like a coward and ready yourself for our eventual confrontation that will end with your utter demise? Take your pick since I am fine with either since you mean nothing to me." And with that, the red energy within him turned jet black as his body began to bulge in a grotesque way as various limbs filled up like a balloon. Minato looked on in horror to see his friend end up like this, but he quickly decided to retreat and used his Hirishin to a preset location out of harm's way.

"I knew it," laughed Naruto as his puppet finally exploded in a massive burst of energy…

(Hokage Office)

Minato teleported to his office and braced himself for the inevitable explosion that was going to rock the foundation of the building. The chamber that they had made to control people from a far off distance was built underneath the tower itself since it was one of the most secure places in all the village. It was also connected to a few tunnels that led to those used by his ROOT agents, but that ws okay since only ROOT was ever in those tunnels and they were completely loyal to him in every sense of the word. But just as he thought that there was no explosion to come, it happened…

And all hell broke loose from it…

A beam of black light shot up into the air that punched through all floors of the Hokage tower. Minato screamed in pain as his arm up to the elbow was consumed in it and simply vanished as a result, but that wasn't even the worst of it. Minato saw at the tip of his now stub of an arm was a black fire that was beginning to burn his flesh away, so he used his blade to hack off the bit that was burning before making a tournaquete out of a torn piece of his shirt to stem the flow of blood. He then jumped out the window as the building began to collapse in on itself since about sixty percent of it was gone all centered around the center so there was nothing to support the walls of the building anymore. As he jumped out and landed on his feet outside, he saw just how much destruction had been caused by his bastard child.

The explosion had not only traveled upwards as he had thought, but it had traveled through the various tunnels that spanned the entire village, and it was because of that fact that most of the buildings in said village were beginning to crumble and break as they sank into the ground since the ground below them were no longer secure like they used to be. There were so many people in the streets shouting and screaming, all wondering just what in the hell was happening right now, but couldn't come up with an answer to their valid question. As the destruction and terror filled the streets, Minato summoned up a toad and told him to tell Jiraiya to get his ass back to the village immediately. Minato then just stood in place as the destruction ranged on around him and could do nothing more than glare as he made plans to force Naruto into submission so that he would suffer for this act against his master…

(Snow Country)

As soon as the body had exploded in Konoha, Naruto cut off his connection to it and let go of the maid that he had used as a medium to do what needed to be done.

"It is done," said Naruto simply as he used his abilities to channel a bit of chakra into the maid to make her forget all this had happened so that here mind was of sound mind after being invaded like it was. She was no Yamanaka so such a thing would leave some traumatizing affects if not treated like he had done.

"So what now," asked Koyuki as Naruto got up and lifted the maid in his arms. Koyuki was a bit pissed that he wasn't carrying her like that but the maid needed to be placed in a bed somewhere so she couldn't really be mad that Naruto had decided to carry her into such a thing.

"Well first let's get this young lady into a proper bed to rest this all off and then meet with the rest of those who lead what is left of the major villages nowadays." Naruto then made his way out of the royal bedroom while Koyuki did the same. Naruto went left to take the maid to the servants quarters while Koyuki went right to meet with the leaders and tell them to meet for a very important mission. Naruto made it to his destination easily without any problem, as did Koyuki. But as the leaders followed her to the War room for the meeting, they happened upon Temari herself.

The young woman had been no more than a poor lost soul ever since her brother Gaara died. But her despair had only intensified as she was almost captured by her ex-boyfriend to be used as a breeding sow and it was only because of Gaara himself intervening that she was still free. But her mood solidified after she heard that Naruto, someone she adored and damn well loved in time, had perished in battle after saving them all from Mandara and his group. She spent most of her days endlessly shambling through the halls as she cried to herself in despair for losing so much. But Koyuki grabbed ahold of her and told her to come to the meeting since she had an announcement that would break her from her funk once said. Temari came along in the end, and as they arrived, none of them looked up to see Naruto standing on a pole looking down at the proceedings so as to surprise his friends with the news of his survival.

"So why have you called us all into this meeting," asked Ao as he sat down in his assigned seat.

"I have called you all here since I have some news that will help us finally turn this war into our favor," said Koyuki with a smile on her face.

"And what news is this," asked Kurotsuchi. In her mind any means to inflict a loss towards her village's number one enemy was a good thing.

"A new ally has agreed to help us in our fight."

"While any and all sorts of help is appreciated in this conflict," said Samui with a groan as she was hoping there was more to this than that but she wasn't going to get her hopes up. She was a realist and in her mind they were more than likely going to lose this war in the end, and while she was willing to accept this she would still fight like a woman possessed to kill as many Konoha shinobi as possible to avenge not only her sensei Bee, but her former leader A as well. "One person isn't much of a difference."

"I have to agree with Samui on this," said Kankuro. "If said person was a Jinchurriki then it might, but they are all dead with their Biju dead with them."

"But I can assure you that this one person is exactly who we need to aid us in this fight." Said Koyuki, who had yet to lose her smile as she said this.

"Okay," said Kankuro as he looked at the other leaders with a quizzical look on not just his own but their own faces as well, "I'll bite. Just who the hell do you think can turn this war around in our favor once more? This person is essentially being asked to do the impossible against an army that will show no mercy to anyone other than those with bloodlines, and that's just so they can be captured and used to breed more in the future."

"Way to be such downer," said a voice from above them that made all the people jump in their seats since they were not expecting it. Naruto chuckled as he saw them do so and hopped down from the bar he was on and landed on the table that had the map they used to plan tactics on it. "But to be honest, this isn't the first time I have been asked to do the impossible and managed to do just that."

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Kankuro as he readied a kunai as well as the other leaders who prepared their own weapons to deal with intruder.

"I'm hurt Kankuro," said Naruto as he looked at him, "since I always thought of you as family along with Gaara."

Kankuro was stunned as he heard this, along with everyone else sans Koyuki who knew who he was already. It was Temari who broke the uncomfortable silence as more tears poured out of her eyes, but unlike the usual ones these were in joy and not sadness.

"Naruto," said Temari simply as Naruto chuckled and pulled his hood off to show the others who exactly he was.

"Good to see my friends again after so long," said Naruto as he full on laughed this time.

"It's only been three months since we last saw each other," said Kankuro.

"For you maybe," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but for me it has been ten years."

"How is that possible," asked Ao, who was just as lost as everyone else on such a thing since it didn't make sense at all.

"Allow me to explain things from the beginning, but before I start does anyone have something to drink?" asked Naruto. Ao tossed him a flask he had on his person, since he had begun to take up drinking again after so many years sober in these dire times. Naruto took the flask and downed the continents in a few gulps before he tossed the flask back. "Thanks, I really needed that. But allow me to explain. When I vanished here three months ago, I didn't die as everyone expected."

"Well obviously," said Kankuro before Temari punched him for interrupting.

"Thank you Temari. But what had happened was that Minato, who I regretfully am related to by blood since he is my father, and please wait before you do something rash Kurosutchi since I know of your entire village's hatred towards the man due to his actions in the third Shinobi war."

Naruto was glad he said that since the woman had just pulled out a kunai to try and attack him since he was Minato's son, but she would wait until the end of his story before she passed judgement.

"Minato raped my mother Kushina Uzumaki in the past to conceive me so that his master plan could come to fuition. She tried to escape with me once I was born with the help of the freed Kyubi, who helped her in a mixture of genuine caring and a sense of self preservation since he did not want to be sealed away again. But in the end she was captured and killed when she refused to go along with their plan for me. The Kyubi was sealed into me and my life became the hell that many Jinchuuriki unforunatley suffer. But Minato manipulated events to instill a sense of loyalty in me as well as a drive to make friends. And in doing so had be taught by his old sensei Jiraiya, who taught me the bare minimum, but he did teach me a techique to use as a last resort to sacrifice myself to rid the world of the Biju so that the enemy would not be able to use them in the Fourth Shinobi War. This was the jutsu I used in the end to defeat Madara and I fully expected to die as a result, but that was not the case. What it did was seal them all into my person and then a secondary seal I was unaware of entirely activated. What I was unaware of was the numerous seals on my person that were meant to control me when activated, and Minato activated them once I had all that power within me. He unsealed some memories of my past that showed me what had really happened to my mother that fateful night so as to distract me long enough to finish his seals against me. He nearly had me, but a gift my friend Shion had given me a while back had a seal that countered the ones put on me and broke me free from his control. In my rage my power was amplified and I used it to teleport away, but since I had no set destination in mind I teleported to a place that I had never been."

"Where did you go," asked Koyuki, who was interested as to where this story was going since it was fairly interesting.

"A new planet entirely that I came to learn was named Shear."

"Wait a minute," said Samui as she waved her hands to signal Naruto to hold on for a second before he continued on with his story. "You were on another planet? Were there people there?"

"Not at first," said Naruto, "but five years after my arrival people did show up and colonized it to mine it for resources. And I'll get to that in a bit, so allow me to continue my story. While I was on that planet, I hid myself away and meditated to find this planet so that I could return home and aid you in this fight. And while I was able to find home, I didn't have the power to return so I started to gather the energy to get back. I sealed myself away in a crystal to protect myself, yet used Shadow clones to train myself in my new abilities that I had acquired because of the sealing I did. Five years past, and yet for reasonsi have never understood time went faster there than here since only a month and a half had passed. I kept tabs on what has happened and it drove me forward to return home. Five years into my isolation humans came to the planet and began to kill he wildlife and began to mine the planet. The creatures found the cave I hid away in and began to leech off of my energy, and doing so evolved them into large rage filled monsters that began to fight back and kill the colonists. It go so bad that they evacuated the planet and hired hunters from all over to kill them, and even that barely made a difference of any sort. So once all of them were gone, the hunters hunted down the source of the monsters and found me in my cave. They tried to subdue me, and like I'm telling you I told them how I ended up there in the first place. With their help I was able to return home finally and I am now here to help you once more as I did months ago."

"That is unbelieveable," said Kankuro as he heard the story Naruto said.

"I know," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "and if it wasn't for the fact that I lived through it myself I wouldn't believe it either."

"But how exactly are you going to help us?"

"You have the help of a man with the combined might of all nine biju at his beck and call. But as an added bonus I didn't come alone."

"Who did you bring," asked Ao in genuine curiosity.

"Those very same monsters that held off the hunters," said Naruto with a smirk. "They are essentially my children since it was from my power that they evolved into such beings. They exist on a hive mind sort of thinking and obey my orders to the letter."

"And just how are these monsters going to help us?"

"These monsters were able to fight off against people who wielded weapons that were beyond anything that we ourselves were capable of making and continue until they gave up. So what chances do people who use swords have when such technology failed to do the job. Koyuki as my witness, she saw firsthand what they can do."

"Okay," said Kankuro as he thought about the big picture here. "say you have these monsters, but unless you brought an army of them with you it won't make much difference."

"Well then," said Naruto as he began to walk towards the door with one hand in his pocket and the other one waving with a 'follow me' motion. "Follow me. I have something to show you."

And as expected, the leaders followed him as he walked outside and made his way to the wall that protected the city. It wasn't there when Naruto had first helped save Koyuki, but she had it built shortly afterwards since most cities had them and since the land was no longer covered in snow it needed a proper form of protection. It encircled the whole city, but unlike any other one they had reverse engineered the train into a smaller form that allowed travel to the various watchtowers at a far faster rate than walking could. As they walked through the town, people saw Naruto leading the group and as he passed them word began to spread of his survival amongst the populace. The hero of the Fourth Shinobi war was still alive, and this news finally reached the ears of one well known priestess known as Shion, and as she heard this she cried tears of joy as she thanked Kami for answering her prayers before she set out to meet the man who years ago had made a promise to her and she would make sure that he fulfilled it…

Naruto and the leaders arrived at the lift that was near the front gate. They took it up to the main watchtower and exited. Just like most of the other people in the city, they too were surprised to see Naruto alive and well when they all heard he was dead.

"So what exactly is it that you brought us all here to see," asked Kankuro as he saw Naruto look into the distance past the wall that protected the city. Naruto didn't answer, but instead he conjured up multiple shuriken that were made of energy and threw them into the distance. Once they hit the ground portals massive in size appeared where they hit. Naruto smirked as he put two fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly in a way that echoed throughout the area. A few moments later Naruto's children began to walk through the portals in mass. Those who were on the wall saw them and looked on in shock as well as surprise to see such creatures to not only exist but to see so many as well appear out of nowhere like they had. Once all but those who were tasked with protecting the eggs that had still yet to hatch were through, Naruto closed the portals back up since they were no longer needed. He then roared out towards his children, which caused them to roar back before they bowed as one before their father.

"As you can plainly see," said Naruto as he turned around with his arms out in a 'behold' gesture, "I have not come alone. And my children are willing to fight all who aim to kill us in their vain attempts to control this world."

The leaders all looked at Naruto before they looked at themselves and smiled as they saw the means to turn the tides of war once and for all in their favor.

"So," said Naruto as he clapped his hands together, "where do we start your highness?"

(Later that night)

The outpost that housed one of the many seals was quiet as usual. There had been no attacks on them by the allied forces in quite some time, and it made the shinobi that guarded them slightly nervous since they wondered why. At least the normal shinobi were since the ROOT shinobi were emotionless entirely so they didn't know fear or anything else for that matter.

One such shinobi was making his rounds as he waited for the moment that the machine was turned back on and they were able to advance towards the capital of Snow Country once more. They were under orders to do so the moment that the snow melted away to storm the capital in mass since they wouldn't be ready for them if done quick enough. But this shinobi never did, nor would he ever enter the capital since he was killed by a quick stab to the back of the head as well as a neck snap to silence him. When he was taken care of several dozen monsters burrowed into the ground surrounding the outposts. Naruto had his children follow the orders of various shinobi in the allied forces to do this to every one of them since he planned to kill them all in a manner they were not expecting.

When they burrowed into the ground, they began to dig away the dirt, thus making the area that the outpost was on into hallowed ground. While it was true that Naruto could simply kill these people and be done with it, it was the decision of not only himself but all the leaders to go this route since they had trapped them and tormented them for months and so they wanted their enemies to suffer greatly for it. It took his children only ten minutes to dig out a hidden pit, since they consumed the soil so there was no trace of it. Once done they held onto the corners like Atlas of legend, but without the weight of the entire world on their shoulders like he had.

As all this was happening, Naruto went with Koyuki to the heat generator and watched as she put the key back into place. Naruto smiled as he heard the familiar hum of the machine as it turned one once more as it had done before when he was younger. And as soon as the machine was on, the snow melted away throughout the country once again…

His children felt the weather change around them, and as ordered they dropped the patches of land they were holding up. The shinobi who were in these outposts never knew what hit them since they sank into the ground and were torn to shreds as they were eaten alive. Out of all the outposts, there was but one survivor, whose very mind broke as he saw what happened in one of the pits. He barley made it out, but his friend did not. And he watched as his friend was dragged down and had his arms and legs ripped off as he screamed in pain as he was gutted by a Wraith, who then proceeded to take a bite out of his intestines and began to slurp them like wet bloody noodles.

The Shinobi began to walk backwards in fear, but he was then kicked forward into the pit to meet the same fate as the rest who resided in the outpost by a Kumo shinobi. As he looked into the pits, he felt no sympathy towards them since they wouldn't in his shoes and walked away from the screams that were beginning to die down…

(Later)

After a long day of helping people, shaking hands of so many others who all thanked him for his support, as well as spending time with Temari herself, who he knew was distraught over the loss of her brother so he took it upon himself to cheer her up which seemed to be working since she was smiling as he left for the night. He finally made it to a hotel that offered him their best room free of charge, which to be honest he was grateful for since he had not a cent on him, but then again he teleported to another planet after a war so it was understandable. While there he ordered some food, which they at first told him they couldn't make since their supplies were so low, but he used his abilities to create the ingredients to make the food he wished for and then some so that the staff could eat as well. He made a mental note to supply the city with food in the morning since they needed it if they were to survive.

He finished his meal, and had just finished his shower and put on a towel when he heard a knock on the door. At first he wondered just who it was at the door, but then his heightened sense of smell smelt a woman in heat. So now came the question of which woman in the city wanted him so badly to try and seduce him at this hour. So he walked over as he was and opened the door to find out...

(A few minutes earlier)

Shion had heard Naruto was back in the city a bit ago and had set out to find out exalt where he was staying at the moment. She had been sad when she thought him dead months ago, but her visions had shown her a vision that was vague, yet somehow she knew he was alive somewhere because of it. The visions showed a faceless being who had nine others enter his body. This tore him up on the inside, but he survived the ordeal and was then trapped in crystal of all things. The crystal bled out power that strange creatures devoured and became stronger for it. This was where her visions ended though and she was still so unsure as to what the hell they meant other than showing her that Naruto was still alive in some way.

Knocking on the door of Naruto's hotel room after she got the info she needed from one of the staff, she was greeted to the sight of the man being shirtless, hair wet, and in a towel to indicate he had just got out of the shower. Shion for her part had to fight the blush that had no doubt appeared from seeing him like this and regain some form of control over the brain that controlled talking.

"Ah Shion. It's been some time, can I help you with something?" asked Naruto, as he had been drying off when she knocked, and saw her fidgeting slightly with a red face that reminded him of Hinata all those times he had tried to talk to him in their youth. Now all that was needed was for Shion to poke her fingers together and the image would be fully complete.

"Um...I...I uh...," said Shion, as she saw Naruto's body was well muscled and she liked it over what he used to look like when they had first met, and her mind was currently trying to reboot the section of the brain that she was trying to use right now with little success in the matter.

"That's not exactly a sentence," said Naruto while Shion's mind that handled morality decided to intervene and kicked the talking part of the woman's system to get it working once again.

"Sorry Naruto, it's just your current state of clothing is a bit much to take in," said Shion before mentally slapping herself at saying that while Naruto just smirked. He knew a horny woman when he smelled one.

"It's all right. You kind of caught me at a moment between getting dressed," said Naruto while Shion just nodded in her head and thinking the same thing.

"May I come in Naruto? I need to talk to you about something important, and the sooner the better," said Shion, as she saw him nod, and let her enter after moving away from the door to allow her inside.

"I don't mind. Come right on in," said Naruto before shutting the door and locking it. If things were going the way he thought they were, then he wanted no one to bother them. Naruto went into the bathroom and while inside put on some pants as well as a muscle t-shirt that showed off his toned body. There was no need for it since Shion had seen him without one, but he was feeling a bit cocky.

"Shion, how have you been?" said Naruto as he gave the priestess a big hug making the woman blush at the contact.

"I've been great Naruto, though I had to come to this country for my own safety. You've grown even more handsome since I last saw you. To be honest, that was the reason I came to see you. You remember when the mission was over and you agreed to help me continue the priestess teaching that I myself learned when I was a child?" said Shion slowly guiding Naruto to a chair that was in the room.

"Yes. You asked for my help and I said I would. Why would you...? Oh I see that was what you meant when you said you wanted my help. Oh man, I'm sorry Shion. I can be such an idiot sometimes," said Naruto as he laughed at himself. He had agreed to her request without so much as a secnd thought back then since he had thought she had meant helping her find a child to teach so as to pass on the power. But now that he had a higher intellect, thanks to his transformation, he knew that she wanted his help to sire a child to continue the bloodline.

"It's all right Naruto. Actually I'm glad I waited since if news of a child sired by you were to ever be leaked then they would be taken. But after I heard you were dead I fered that you would not fulfil your promise and wept for day. Now that you are here I will not make the same mistake twice and will take what is mine as promised," said Shion, as she gently pushed Naruto into his chair before she began to undress herself in front of him. Shion then began kissing him on the lips slowly at first, reaching under his shirt feeling his hard fought muscles and removed the shirt soon after.

Deciding to go on the offensive at this point to make up for making Shion wait so long for him to fulfil his promise, Naruto took this time apart from her lips and attacked the priestess's breasts. Shion arched her back, her hips grinding against his, and she became wet from feeling the length of his member hidden beneath his pants. When Naruto grabbed one of her ass cheeks, he began giving it a sensual rub. Shion let out another moan, and soon had her hand on top of his pants before removing them in one shot. He hadn't bothered to put on underwear since he had a good feeling that this was where this situation was heading once he got a whiff of Shion.

"Anxious are we?" said Naruto grinning, as the same hand on Shion's rear now went to her pussy, and there he let his fingers do a little probing around making the priestess moan his name in anticipation.

"I've been having visions of this moment for so long. I cannot wait any longer. Take me Naruto. Take away my virginity. Give me pleasure beyond words and beyond any visions I may see," said Shion raising herself up just above Naruto's rock hard member ready to take the monstrous thing inside of her.

"The only visions you'll see from here on out are stars as I fuck you so hard." said Naruto, grabbing both sides of her hips and brought her down gently onto his member before he thrusted in quickly to tear through the barrier that signified that she was still a virgin.

Shion couldn't help but scream at the feeling of pain from her hymen getting torn, and was glad that such things only happened to a woman once. He continued to fuck her in this position for a bit, but he then picked her up while still attached to him at the waist and moved towards the bed. There he fucked her more while she moaned out in pleasure. All the while she kept telling him to cum inside her so that she may bare his seed so that a child may grow within her. And several orgasms from her later, he fulfilled her request and came inside her as she passed out from the pleasure.

Naruto could only smile as he too had just lost his virginity, and was fairly proud of that bit of information. But now came the problem of the fact that Shion was out cold, and he was still hard as a rock. But the gods saw fit to help him with that since he heard a knock at the door. This time it was Temari, who couldn't help but blush as Naruto answered the door butt naked with a large erect dick. She couldn't even make words come out before he pulled her inside, kissed her hard to the point that she was clawing his back in desire for him, and threw her on the table as he ripped her pants off and pulled her shirt up so he could get at her breasts. She cried out as Naruto plunged into her as well, since she too was a virgin, but the screams quickly turned to moans as once again he began to fuck her hard.

Temari lasted much longer than Shion, but then again she was a shinobi s she had endurance while Shion was only a priestess. Temari was fucked cross-eyed to the point that her tongue was hanging out. She just kept moaning as Naruto continued his sexual assault on her pussy, but in the end even she passed out. And once again he was still erect. This process went on all night long, and it made him wonder just why it was happening. But what Naruto was not aware of was the fact that the women in the city who wanted a piece of him had gotten together and drew straws to see who went first. Shion had won the first round, and then Temari, then Koyuki, Samui, and several other civilian women, both single and married who Naruto usually wouldn't go for but the mood was right and they were horny and willing so he fucked them as well. Several hours later his erection finally subsided and he fell asleep as the various women snuggled up to him in their own ways…

(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It may not be my best work, but i am at least continuing with it since it has been way too long since i updated it. But while here i am trying to form a team for Borderlands 3 to play with from the beginning. But the catch is i want all the people in it to be different characters. So there is the thing. I call dibs on Moze, so i need a FL4K, a Zane, and an Amara. So if you are interested, please let me know in a PM so i can add you as a friend and invite you the day it comes out. Also i have it preordered on PS4, so just a heads up there... Until next time, which i hope will not be as long as it took me to update this last chapter! But then again shit happens so no promises there!)


	6. Dealing with Loose Ends

**(A/N: Man, I have just received news that I will not be able to go back to work until June. This sucks, yet I tell people this and they keep telling me I should be happy since I am still getting paid by Microsoft to stay at home due to the situation with the Corona Virus. While that is good, it still sucks since I am stuck at home. I can't go out and do anything! All I can do is type my stories, play video games, and watch either Netflix or Hulu… these are fun sure, but when you can do nothing else for about 2 whole fucking months it is no longer fun, it's just a means to pass the time until this whole thing is finally over.**

 **Speaking of which, I have Animal Crossing on my Switch, which I like to play to relax and I have all the fruits but apples in my game. So if anyone wants to trade for an apple, or just to pick the fruit of my trees so as to plant it on your own island, PM me and I will send a friend code so I can open up my island and you can do that. I'm bored, so my schedule, except for the few times I go out to get food from the store to restock my cabinets and fridge, is wide open and I would love visitors. My island is mainly barren at the moment other than fruit trees and neighbors, but I am terraforming it to my liking and it is a daily process. Would complain but I have nothing but time to kill at this point so I can't really do that.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry that it has been a while since I updated this story.)**

Naruto woke up fully rested and happy for the first time in a very long time. While it was true that he was at peace enough to meditate and gather energy so as to use it to teleport back home he was still not happy about it since he feared for the lives of his friends back on his home planet, but now he woke up surrounded by various women who he had taken to his bed and brought them to a state of sexual satisfaction that left them with smiles that were still on their faces. He recognized most of them, but there were a few women he had never met with two of them being married if the rings on their fingers were a clear indication of that. But they came to him not the other way around so he didn't feel bad about it.

He got up and left the women to sleep it off so as to go out and help the others in the city. He had seen the state that the people were in with the lack of resources to maintain themselves for so long. So he set up a booth where he waited for a bit for people to arrive. Once there he used his powers of creation to make ingredients so that people could go and cook a proper meal for themselves as well as their family. Word spread fast of what he had done and so the people began to crowd him so as to get the same which he was more than happy to give them. He also summoned up Shadow clones to aid others with other things such as medical aid as well as creating building materials to help repair things that needed fixing.

It was times like this that he was so happy that he was the Juubi since it provided him with so much chakra to use to aid those who needed it. He had helped so many and yet he was not feeling the slightest bit winded from all the energy used. This was mainly due to the fact that what he created was basic in nature so it was easy to produce large quantities of like he was doing now. Sure there were limits to his power such as the fact that he had to know the exact details of the item he created, but that was why he was making ingredients as well as basic materials since there was not much to know than what it was in the first place.

It was around noon that one of the married women he slept with the night before came to get some food as well, and she had brought her five year old daughter with her. The mother had a busty figure with silver tipped black hair while her daughter simply had black hair.

"Well hello there," said Naruto with a kind smirk on his face. The woman looked at him with a blush since she was a bit embarrassed about what had happened last night. She had been part of the staff of the hotel that Naruto had sent cooking materials to as a payment for cooking his food, and their boss had celebrated with a fancy cask of wine that he had been saving for the perfect moment. She had gotten drunk alongside her friend who was also a member of the staff only as a maid not in the kitchen. Her friend had mocked her lack of a sex life since her husband was shying away from it for the past five years. She had never told anyone that she was a beard since her husband was gay and had married her and slept with her to give her a child so as to make his grandmother happy that she would have grandchildren. So her friend had thrown the fact that the incredibly handsome hero of their country was here and that multiple women were on their way to screw his brains out and that she was going to join them. She basically tricked her friend into going and while she was embarrassed about it she had thoroughly enjoyed it since it had been so long since she had been touched.

"Hi," said the woman shyly as her blush remained. If anything, it only intensified as she spoke.

"You know," said Naruto with as he thought about it for a minute, "I have no idea what your name is, which is strange in the broad scheme of things given certain events that recently happened." The woman squeaked in embarrassment since him saying that was just that.

"My name is Delilah," said the now named Delilah.

"Well it's good to know the name of your friends," said Naruto as he leaned over the counter to whisper the second part of his statement, "especially one with such sexy benefits."

That bit caused her face to turn bright red as steam came out of her head. It took a minute for her brain to restart so that she could talk again.

"Can you please stop doing that," she asked sincerely since her body was getting a bit hot and it was making her uncomfortable. Plus the fact that her five year old daughter was standing right next to her only made it even more so.

"Funny that you say that," said Naruto as he smiled at her, "since less than twelve hours ago you were telling me the exact opposite as I did that one thing. You know what I am talking about, with my middle finger…"

"STOP!" shouted Delilah in even more embarrassment since this was not a conversation she wanted to have with her daughter standing right there next to the two of them. Her daughter knew Naruto as the hero of Spring Country, the one who put the current Daimyo on her throne by defeating the tyrant that proceeded her and saved Koyuki's life. This was the image she wanted her daughter to have on the man, not the far more perverted one that she herself had experienced firsthand less than a day ago.

"Alright," said Naruto with a laugh, "I was just having a bit of fun. So what exactly can I get for you?"

"Can I have candy," asked the little girl hopefully since she really wanted some.

"Well what is your name little one," said Naruto as he kneeled down and pat her on the head. She smiled as he did and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm Hina and I'm five years old, "said the girl as she smiled at the man who returned it.

"Well hello there Hina," replied Naruto, "I can give you sweets, but only if your mother says I can."

"Please mom!" asked Hina as she gave her mom those pleading eyes that little children are able to utilize to get what they want in life. It was a bit unfair if you thought about it

"Well of course you can," said Delilah who was happy that she could give her daughter something to cheer her up in lieu of all that had befallen their country in the past three months.

"Well then little lady," said Naruto as he held up his hand. In a quick flash of light a large round rainbow lollipop appeared that he handed to her and as he did she took with childish glee. "Enjoy. But be careful so as to not ruin your appetite."

"I won't," Hina said as she hugged his leg before she ran off to enjoy her sugary treat in peace. Delilah could only smile as she handed Naruto the list of things she wanted him to make for her. He took a quick look at it and then channeled chakra so as to make the items she requested. Once formed he made a durable bag to carry them in. Delilah thanked him or his help, which he told her to think nothing of it, but did float the offer for her to come see him again later tonight. Delilah left in a very horny mood as she was walking away all the while thinking about taking him up on his offer…

While Naruto was busy helping people get their lost strength back by feeding them, Minato and Jiraiya were just finishing up their preparations for the plan they had started on hours ago. Minato was just getting used to his new arm that he had surgically attached by Tsunade and the pain had finally faded to a mere slight annoyance. What only the select few were fully aware of was the fact that Minato had a few brain dead clones of himself in his basement so that if there ever was a scenario where he lost a limb or vital organ he had the means to perfectly replace them. In this profession it never hurt to prepare for the worst situations. His house had not been affected like a massive amount of the village was since his property was not over any of the tunnels leading into the hidden ROOT complex beneath the village.

The moment that Jiraiya had helped Minato get to Tsunade so as to heal his arm, they made plans on how to stop Naruto before he became even more of a hindrance to their plans of domination across the Elemental Nations. They went to the Summoning realm to converse with the toads that then used their own oils to decrease the time that Minato felt pain with the new arm. Once there they got the toads to aid the two of them to create a complex seal that could be used to subdue Naruto long enough so as to place the proper seals that would then make him into the weapon that he was sired to be.

They put layers upon layers of seals down to make sure that Naruto would not escape this time from the fate his father wanted. So once they checked them as well as made sure to double check them, the toads all surrounded the area ready to use their own jutsu to subdue Naruto. Gamabunta had struggled to fight Kyubi years ago and nearly lost back then so he was not going to take chances here this time around. Now that Naruto had the power of all tailed beasts sealed within him, and while he didn't have the size to go with the power they would not take that chance and went overboard with the restraint.

Once everything was in place and fully prepared, Minato lifted his hand and slammed it down to activate the seal to summon Naruto with the aid of Jiraiya who had to reverse summon him. Naruto was still bound by the Toad summoning contract, which only helped them in the end by being able to do that… So as the seal activated and multiple colors of chakra erupted from it, Naruto appeared in the dead center of it before multiple spiked chains with spear tips pierced into his body. Naruto felt immense pain as he felt them dig into his body, but he didn't show it so that the man who sired as well as condemned him to his hellish life twice would not get any form of satisfaction from it.

"Well look who it is," said Naruto as he was forced to his knees since the chains retracted and held him in place. Naruto remembered these chains from when Minato had first tried to control him before he teleported to Shear. But unlike then these ones were real, not just in his mind like last time. "If it isn't the man who claims to be my father."

"Silence," said Minato as he punched Naruto hard across the face. The brat had been a nuisance for the past few months when he disappeared into thin air and Minato would make sure that he paid for it till the day he died. "I don't know how you escaped my control the first time brat, but you will not do it again since we have prepared for any and all possible outcomes."

"Man," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I knew you were sick in the head with the whole raping of my mother and manipulation of your own child to become a mindless weapon, but the gay father-son incestual bondage porn is far beyond the realm of disturbing. Sweet Kami you even got so many people or toads technically, to watch as you do the deed. Damn you are hardcore with your fetishes old man."

"What..." was all that Minato could say since how was someone supposed to act when told that? Or a better question is just who the hell was ever asked that in the first place?

"How do you even know about that kind of thing," asked Jiraiya who was just as shocked as Minato was when Naruto said that but had managed to clear his mind quick enough to ask the question.

"Honestly," said Naruto with a bit of grin as one of his eyebrows lifted up, "a while back I met someone who I found attractive named Haku. But then I learned that the person who I assumed was a woman was in fact a man in woman's clothes and it made me question my own sexuality for a bit. So I did a bit of research into what it meant to be gay and looked at a few yaoi manga. Didn't like it and shortly after I learned I was one hundred percent straight."

"Wow," said Jiraiya since that made his head hurt for a second, "but that doesn't matter since you are no longer a person, you are a weapon and will have no free will of your own when we are done with you.

"Yeah," said Naruto sarcastically which pissed off both Minato as well as Jiraiya since they wanted the boy to be terrified about losing and struggling in vain and yet he was not doing what they expected. "You tried that once already over the course of sixteen years and yet that failed. Do you really expect to finish what you started without years of time to prepare?"

"Listen here brat," growled Minato in rage that the boy had such a mouth on him and was disrespecting him.

"Ouch," said Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Such an insult. Let me know when you come up with something original you poorly packaged pack of horse shit."

Minato responded the way that Naruto had expected him to with a punch to Naruto's face. Naruto didn't feel it since he was so very weak when compared to him.

"Mmmm, harder daddy," said Naruto with a laugh. Minato pulled out a kunai to slice up his face since he had enough of Naruto's provocation. "I've been such a bad boy. Punish me…"

"Minato," said Jiraiya as he held Minato's arm to stop him from doing just that. "Seal him up first then take the time to carve his face."

"Your right," said Minato as he took a deep breath and calmed himself since he could not do this if he was pissed off about it. So he and Jiraiya got into position along with all the toads themselves. Once in said positions they began to channel chakra through the massive seal that they put Naruto in, and as it activated they heard as Naruto began to scream in pain as what appeared to be red colored electricity coursed through him in a manner that was visible to others. As he screamed, the massive seal began to shrink as the process of controlling Naruto began to take place.

"You won't break me!" shouted Naruto in pain as Minato smirked at his suffering.

"We don't want to break you Naruto, "said Minato simply while still maintaining that grin, "We simply want you to obey your master like you were always meant to do." Within a minute of this statement, the seal had finally shrunk and then implanted itself on Naruto's forehead. Naruto slumped forward with a blank look on his face as they finished up what they were doing, and as he did those who saw this waited to see if the seal had taken full effect. So far Naruto did not do anything other than kneel there so they undid his bindings since they had finally controlled their weapon.

"Naruto," said Minato as he walked forward to give his first orders to his newest tool of destruction, "can you hear me."

"Yes master," said Naruto emotionlessly without looking up. This made Minato smirk as he looked at Jiraiya whose face matched his own. So much time and effort had gone into this seal and it had paid off since they now had their weapon to use to end this war once and for all.

"Good," said Minato as he held Naruto's head so that the boy was forced to look him in the eye, "now you will do as I order from here on out. Do you understand me?"

"Yes master," said Naruto, once more in an emotionless tone of voice.

"You are to go to the Spring Capital and kill all the various leaders of the new Resistance," said Minato commandingly, "and bring me Koyuki herself alive. I plan to make that bitch pay for not submitting to her superior and when I'm done with her she will know her place at my feet."

"I advise against that master," said Naruto, who was still speaking in an emotionless way that would have made Itachi proud if he was still alive to this day.

"What is this," said Jiraiya since Naruto should not be questioning orders like that, just taking them exactly as ordered to. That was how they made the seal to work. But before he could say anything else, he as well as Minato stiffened as they felt their bodies no longer being able to move. They looked down to see that their shadows were connected to Naruto's and that said person was now smirking maliciously as he took a step back. He performed a hand sign with made four separate copies of himself that formed a square so as to erect a barrier between the three of them and the toads who were just finally overcoming their shock that the seal did not work like it should have.

"Shadow Possession Complete," said Naruto with a smirk.

"How the hell are you able to use this jutsu!" shouted Minato in rage that Naruto had turned the situation around like this and now it was he as well as Jiraiya who were bound instead of Naruto.

"Allow me explain in a manner that you could possibly understand," said Naruto as he flicked Minato between the eyes, which he saw infuriated him beyond the levels of what should be possible but he really didn't care about it. "You tricked me, or more precisely you had Jiraiya trick me since your cowardly ass was in hiding at the time, to merge all the Biju into my body with a jutsu of your own creation. In doing so they merged once more into the Biju they were before they separated which was known as the Juubi and was essentially the physical manifestation of the mother of all chakra. So when I merged with all the Biju I became the new Juubi, and as such I have access to all bloodline abilities both old and new, even those of the ones of clan's who have become extinct. All I need to do is know how they work and I am able to use them."

"Impossible," said Minato in anger.

"Really," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow as his left eyelid rose up. He saw as the toads were trying to break through the barrier that he had erected so their conversation was not interrupted, but like he wanted they were failing so hard at it. "Because I have and am currently doing so. How do you think I infiltrated the mind of Inochi so as to communicate to you that I was back in the first place? I used his clan's mind transference jutsu to achieve this and he had no idea that I had access to such power so he had nothing up in his mind to block me when I did it."

"So you mean to tell me that you can't be controlled," said Jiraiya who was pissed that all their work had failed to produce the weapon they wanted to control.

"Actually that is exactly what I am telling you," said Naruto with a chuckle, "since you made me into what I am, I am essentially godlike in power. Yet even with all this power, I don't let it go to my head and aid the people while you would simply use it to enslave them instead, like a tyrant."

"It was my destiny to rule over this land!" seethed Minato, who was struggling as hard as he could to try and break free from the bindings he was under, but no matter how hard he tried he was incapable of budging in the slightest. This disturbed him quite a bit since he had been in this situation before as he trained with Shikaku but he was able to break out of that. So this was a clear sign that Naruto was far stronger than he had anticipated he would be. "I am the Child of Prophesy!"

"And that means what to me," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "that I should obey your every command because you were told that you would rule. Sweet merciful Kami… I swear if I ever get an ego like yours I would just end my life."

"I will not be denied what is my birthright!"

"Funny choice of words there," said Naruto as he chuckled to himself, "since I am doing just that and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop it."

Minato would have said more to try and either insult Naruto or something along the lines like that, but Naruto placed his palm onto Minato's chest. Before more could be asked since that seemed like a strange thing to do out of the blue, his arm sparked with electricity that shot through it into Minato himself. Minato screamed in pain as he felt the electrical current shoot throughout his body. Naruto simply smirked as the area was awash with the light of his attack. He saw through his peripheral vision that the toads were now launching jutsu at the barrier in a desperate attempt to break through it but were unsuccessful. Hell even Gamabunta tried to cut it with his blade but it still did not work as the force of the blow blasted the blade out of his hand since the force put into it was countered with even more.

"Stop it now!" Shouted Jiraiya in rage to see his student, whom he saw as the son he never had since he was never married.

"And why should I?" asked Naruto as he listened to Minato's screams of pain. They were like sweet music to his ears and he honestly wondered if this was how the villagers felt all those years ago when they hurt him. If so, he could understand why they did it since he got a good feeling from hurting the man who screwed his life over tenfold. "Do you have any idea how many times I begged for people to stop hurting me? Why should your old perverted voice be heard over my own when I was nothing more than a small child?!"

Naruto then increased the voltage of electrical energy that he sent coursing through Minato. While Minato screamed louder, Naruto made sure that it was nonlethal since he wanted to make him suffer, not kill him…

"How does it feel father," said Naruto in disgust. He spat out the word 'father' in disgust since he did not like to think of this man as such, but he did so to piss the man off something fierce. "How does it feel to know just a small percentage of my pain that you allowed to happen in an attempt to beat loyalty into me? Do you know how many times I have been stabbed? Shocked? Burned? Poisoned? Gutted? Run through? Do you know what that does to a child? DO YOU!?"

Minato was in too much pain to answer since the electrical current was making it impossible to speak coherent words…

"It's hard to believe that we are related since you seem to not be able to take the pain as I have always been forced to do my entire life. But then again you are just a pathetic Namikaze, and unlike you I have the Uzumaki genes in my body to counter yours."

It was finally at this point that Naruto finally ceased his attack. Minato stopped screaming in pain, but his body was still twitching as he fell to his knees and his face slumped down in defeat. Naruto grabbed Minato by the head and forced the man to look at him.

"For so many years I struggled to overcome my weaknesses so as to prove to others that I was strong and that they were wrong to see me as the demon that was once sealed in my body. But through the worst times I was able to make friends all over, the very same friends that you have either seen fit to kill off, imprison with the intent to break their spirit in one way or another, or planned to do so like you ordered me to do to Koyuki when you assumed that I was under your control. But I do not answer to you, nor will I ever for as long as either of us lives."

As he finished his bit of monologue, a portal appeared behind Minato. When Naruto had been 'subdued' by the seal, he had not felt a single bit of pain from it and had simply acted as if it was hurting him. That was what the men he was dealing with wanted to see so he gave it to them so that they would assume he was controlled and come close enough to use the Shadow Possession jutsu without them dodging it in some way. While he had been screaming he used his senses to find Minato's house in the real world and pinpointed it easily enough since he knew where it was. He did so to open this very portal that he was using now.

"You tried to take everything from me father," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "and while in the end you failed to complete your task you still managed to kill quite a few of those who I called friends. So now I will take a page from your book and return the favor. I am going to tear down this plan that you spent so many years working on and destroy it in its entirety. Then I am going to find all whom you care for and eliminate them. And when you have nothing left Minato, but that oversized ego of yours, then I will kill you."

With that last bit being said, Naruto roundhouse kicked Minato upside his head into the portal, which then closed once he was through since Naruto did not wish to follow him in any way.

"Where did you send him?" demanded Jiraiya since he truly wanted to know on the off chance he could escape and then aid him so as to make a plan to stop Naruto in the near future.

"I simply sent him home to recover," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You expect me to believe that you sent Minato to his house," asked Jiraiya with a growl since he honestly thought that Naruto was fucking with him as he said that. "Out of all the places you could have sent him, and you expect me to believe that you simply sent him there? Why?"

"Because it is the perfect place to put him," said Naruto with a grin, "he spent so much time and effort to make his home into the equivalent of a fortress of sorts. All the seals he put on it to keep intruders out, the fact that no one would expect to look for him there and even if they thought to it wouldn't matter since no one else can get in that is not of his blood."

"Me and Tsunade can get in as well too you little shit," spat out Jiraiya in rage.

"Really," said Naruto as he closed his eyes for a second before he smiled, "I honestly did not know that, but it really doesn't change anything since Tsunade is not in the village due to going to the Fire Capital to get the medical supplies she needs to heal those who are currently and you yourself will not be leaving here alive so there will be no one to aid Minato as his body painfully recovers from the damage I have done to him. Just like I did for so many years since doctors in that village refused to do so. So picture it in your mind, which I know your perverted ass has trouble doing since all you care about is naked woman. Minato, safely in his own home, lying on the ground incapable of moving his body for quite some time without anyone to aid him since no one even knows he is in his own home. Let's see how fast he can do it by himself without a demon sealed within his gut like I had."

"You will pay for this!" said Jiraiya as he tried even harder to break free from his bindings. "I don't know how, but I will make you pay!"

"Yeah yeah," said Naruto as he limply waved him off since he was not a threat to his person in any sort of way. He then channeled power into his hand and recreated the very device that had been used on him to restrain him back on Shear. He threw it at Jiraiya and saw as the multiple metallic limbs shot out and wrapped around Jiraiya as he dispersed the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Like when it had been used on him, it shocked the shit out of Jiraiya, and Naruto could literally smell the moment he shit himself from the surge of electricity coursing through him. "You stay right where you are. I want you to witness as I kill off your family like you did to mine."

Jiraiya's eyes opened wide as he heard Naruto say that since no one other than Hiruzen knew about that fact. He remembered that day perfectly, and to be honest he relished it since he had been the main reason that one of the most powerful clans had perished. Him! The man who was orphaned to the point he didn't even know his own parents and he had been the cause of their demise.

Jiraiya had known his presence; much less the ANBU that had come with him weren't going to be welcome in Whirlpool since the Second Shinobi War put their entire clan on edge. The man came through the secret passage by an armed escort of no less than ten Uzumaki. Yet even with all the extra security, Jiraiya was still able to fulfill his mission.

The thing was, Hiruzen had given the order to secure Kushina, and at the same time make sure she was among the few Uzumaki left among the clan in the future after the war was over. Jiraiya didn't question his sensei and Hokage on the issue. If anything, he agreed with the man since Whirlpool was getting well known, and very powerful in their own right. It wouldn't be long before they were actually acknowledged as their own Shinobi village. Minor village mind you for right now given it was all clan members in it, but in the future? Who really knows?! They might become a sixth major Shinobi village. No one wanted that. Six was one number too many in Hiruzen's mind when it came to major villages. Five villages was the cut-off point and the Uzumaki Clan had no business adding themselves or even trying to add themselves into the mix.

It had been time for Konoha to cut its losses. They had the Kyubi Biju, but needed a new vessel to use it. The Uzumaki Clan had the new vessel and the sealing ability to ensure the Biju was placed in the new vessel safely. The problem at hand was the Uzumaki Clan would ensure the seal was designed to hold the Biju, but not unleash its power. Hiruzen frowned upon that last part and so did Jiraiya. The other villages weren't doing that so why should they? It was one of the reasons Jiraiya was here. To not only secure Kushina, but see some of their work on Fuinjutsu so he could devise a way to alter the seal placed on Kushina in the future to unleash the Kyubi's power on Iwa or Kumo. He knew the Uzumaki Clan would frown at this since if they learned of his intentions toward what they considered to be the abuse of Fuinjutsu.

Fortunately, for Konoha and Jiraiya anyway, they wouldn't have to deal with such moral annoyances anymore from the Uzumaki Clan shortly after they left here with their prize.

And as history would show, their sick plan to eradicate nearly an entire clan had succeeded…

And Jiraiya forever reveled in the knowledge that he made it happen…

Naruto then dispelled his Shadow Clones and began to walk towards Gamabunta, who had hopped back now that he had his sword back in his hand.

"Ah," said Naruto with a sinister grin that disturbed the toads, "so the boss of the toads summons has seen fit to honor me with his presence. I don't know whether to be thankful or simply hurl out my insides since I detest your existence with nearly every fiber of my being. But I think I'll just settle for killing you."

"Bold words for such a small brat like yourself," said Gamabunta before he blew smoke that covered the area before he swung his sword down to cut Naruto. He heard no sounds after he brought his blade down, so he assumed that he was successful. Yet before he could do anything else, multiple chains flew out of the smoke and held him down in place. While normal chains would not be of much use since he had a naturally slippery body, these ones had barbed wires to them so they pierced the skin in a manner that the more he struggled the deeper they would dig in.

"Not so fun when you are chained down is it you fucking asshole," said Naruto with a growl, "but something is missing from all this… now what could it be? Oh I know!"

Naruto then held up his hand, and in the air a massive statue made of marble formed. This one was colored crimson and took the form of Kurama. Naruto then slammed his hand down hard; dropping the statue onto Gamabunta's back causing him to lay flat on his stomach as his legs gave out from the sheer weight of the damned thing.

"This is for Kurama," said Naruto as two more chains shot out of his back, but these ones shot downwards and dug into the ground. Gamabunta felt as they neared him and feared that Naruto would use them to pierce a vital organ since he was incapable of dodging his attack in any sort of way. He would have tried a jutsu of some sort, but the chains that bound him were suppressing it so that he could not do just that. But Naruto didn't do as he thought, and instead let the power gather like water in a puddle. Once there was enough energy underneath Gamabunta, he slammed his hand into the ground, and out of it sprouted multiple blades that pierced him all over skewering all of his organs. There was no chance in hell that Gamabunta survived the attack, and that was the whole point of doing this.

"And now that your boss is dead," said Naruto as he conjured up multiple kunai made of energy that he threw onto the ground like he did in Spring. Portals opened up all around him where he threw the kunai, and with them open he roared to call his children. One by one they all began to come through the portals, with the toads looking at the monsters in fear since they were unlike anything that they had ever seen in their lives. "I promised my children a meal, and I heard that frog legs were a delicacy in certain places. So my children devour them all!" And with his permission, his children began to spread out and consume the toads. They tried to fight back, which was only natural, but Naruto had spent quite some time evolving them to the point where they were now immune to the elements that the Toads flung at them.

His children did a wonderful job at killing them, with a dozen of them swarming the Elder Toad himself and eating him alive by ripping chunks of his flesh to consume as he screamed in pain. The Toads who managed to flee the scene and made it to one of their many underground holes to hide fared no better than the rest since the Wraiths were a slippery bunch and followed them down the same holes and consumed the toads who truly believed they were safe. Naruto stood there and admired the work his children were doing, with the genocide of the Toads as well as the complete destruction of their home itself to its entirety.

"I really have to thank you Jiraiya," said Naruto finally as the screams were beginning to dies down, meaning that the Toads' numbers were dwindling to a mere trickle.

"Why," asked Jiraiya angrily as he cried in sadness. He was forced to watch as the Toads were slaughtered before him and could do nothing to aid them. "Why would you possibly thank me?!"

"For helping me do all this," said Naruto with a smirk, "since even though I was still on the Toad Contract, I could not come here without help. The Toads were able to hide their presence from me, and I couldn't find them via meditation like I wanted. So I did all I did with announcing my return while knowing you and Minato would do this. You would try and reverse summon me when you assumed I least expected it and try to bind me with seals once more to make me your weapon. But you can't bind the forces of nature to your will you foolish man, and like that I too can't be bound. But as a parting gift, I will tell you the truth and state you were so close the first time you did it."

"I am in no mood for jokes," seethed Jiraiya, who felt as though Naruto was mocking him right now in some way.

"I am not joking," said Naruto honestly, "the seals you placed on me in my youth almost worked to make me a weapon, but there was something you didn't count on when you put them in place. When my mind was nearly controlled, a seal I had been given by a friend of mine from the past activated and countered all the ones placed on me to the point I could break free from your control. But while I assumed I knew who gave me such a seal, I was wrong. I thanked my old friend Shion for gifting me the seal, but he told me she had never gave me such a thing. It turned out my mother sealed a part of her spirit in me as did Minato, but to prevent his spirit from stopping her, she used her energy and implanted a false memory of gaining it from Shion since no one would question a gift from a priestess since what do they know about seals? Her plan worked and when the final parts of your plan were enacted, her seal activated and I was freed with all the power you wanted to control for yourselves. So while you burn in Hell, which is where you are going by the way, remember to never underestimate the Uzumaki Clan. You may have been the main factor behind their demise, but we always get even."

Naruto then whistled as he took several steps from Jiraiya. One of his Goliaths came over and roared before he began to breathe fire at the man who was scared colorless while still on his knees. Jiraiya died from burning alive, and then the Goliath swallowed the man whole once the screaming stopped. Naruto pet his child in appreciation of his work, but he stopped as memory coursed through his mind.

He fell to his knees as tears came out of his eyes. He was not sure why he was crying, but the memory became clearer and he learned why. He saw Iruka, who was bound and beaten something fierce with all the telltale signs of torture that Naruto had come to learn firsthand over the years in his youth. What made the situation worse was that Iruka's life force was fading fast and he was very near death at this point of time. Naruto used his abilities to find his exact location and immediately teleported there…

All the while hoping beyond hope that he was not too late to save him…


End file.
